Home
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Sequel! This is the Sequel to 'Siena' You need to have read that, for this to make any sense at all! EO & JC
1. The Assignment

**Title: Home…**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: This is a sequel to the story 'Siena.' You need to read that first for this to make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: They still aren't mine…if they were, new episodes wouldn't stop now and come back after the new year.**

**A/N: This is a SEQUEL!!! If you haven't read my story 'Siena' then the references to the background of the characters and some of the plot wont make any sense. This chapter is dedicated to onetreefan for giving me the opportunity to read about red coat/stripper Elliot in her new story:D  :D **

_This story starts two years after the end of the last one. That makes Jake 13 and in the 8th grade, and Luke 7 and in the 2nd grade_

The Assignment

He was laying on the couch cradling the love of his life to his chest. In all his years, he never thought this would happen. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he didn't know what he had done right in his life to deserve her. The little girl looked up at him with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. He smiled and felt his heart melt all over again. She was about six months old now, but it felt like just yesterday that he and her mother brought her home from the hospital.

"Honey," he heard his wife call from the hallway, "AJ needs to be put down for her nap now."

"Okay," he called back. He carefully got up from the couch and made his way toward the nursery. He glanced down at little Alexandra Johana (AJ) in his arms and realized that she was in fact asleep. He couldn't help the smile that again made itself known on his face. He carefully laid her in her crib and covered her with the pale yellow blanket that was her favorite. "I love you little one," he whispered and quietly let himself out of the room and shut the door.

"Did she go down okay?"

"Yeah, she was asleep before we even made it to her room," he said as he sat next down to her on the couch.

She immediately curled into his side and smiled, "I knew she was tired. You two have been playing together all day!"

"Well, she makes me fell like a kid again."

She smiled and turned her head up to give him a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her on top of him on the couch.

She chuckled, "Well, someone is feeling frisky today."

"What can I say, I missed you today. Me and AJ just couldn't wait for you to get home," he leaned up and captured her lips again.

"Sorry, but I couldn't miss court. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't have to like it."

She grinned, "No, you don't." She leaned down and incited the most passionate kiss thus far. She ran her hands down his chest and rested them on his hips. One of his hands was wrapped in her hair and the other traveling up and down her back. They were engaged in what could only be described as an intense make-out session, when a phone rang.

He groaned and picked it up, "What?" he said a little annoyed.

"_We need you to come in. Some special assignment thing came in."_

He rolled his eyes, "Okay. But if this turned out to be nothing, I am going to hurt you."

"_Hey! Don't shoot the messenger. I was just told to call you."_

"Whatever! I'll be there in thirty."

"_Okay."_

He hung up the phone and looked into his wife's eyes, "I am so sorry, but I got to go."

She nodded, "I figured as much. I'll have dinner ready when you get back, assuming you come back tonight. Call me," she said as he got up and went to his room to grab his things.

"Don't worry. I'll call."

She gave him a quick kiss before he walked toward the door, "Be careful."

"I will. I love you Casey."

"I love you too John."

With that, he left the apartment and made his way toward the station.

When John arrived about twenty minutes later, he walked in to see not only Fin and Cragen, but two men in suits he had never seen before. He could tell by the way that Fin and Cragen were talking to them that they weren't IAB, so he was curious why he was called away from his family on his day off. Ever since AJ was born six months ago, John was home every minute he could be.

He walked over to Fin, "Hey man, what's up?"

Fin looked at him then motioned to the two suits with Cragen, "They are some detectives from out of state. Something about our perp and their perp could be the same. We might have to take a trip."

John sighed, "Why us? Why not Mark and Taylor (a/n: the detectives that have been there since Liv left)? I need to be home with Case and AJ."

Fin chuckled, "You don't think I tried that already? They said that since we have seniority and were the leads on the case, we have to work with them."

John shook his head. He and Fin walked over to where the detectives were standing with the captain.

"Cap," John greeted.

"John, glad you could come in. I'm sorry I had to pull you away from AJ and Casey, but I need you and Fin."

"Yeah, Fin somewhat told me. So, what is up exactly?"

Cragen motioned to his office. The four detectives followed him. John and Fin found themselves propped up against the wall on the left of Cragen's desk, while the out of towners took the chairs.

"Okay, Detective Daniels, why don't you explain what is going on?"

The detective with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes spoke up, "Well, first off I am Wayne Daniels and this is Trent Hanes, we are from the St. Louis PD, SVU. We believe that your current case and our current case are connected. We came up here to see if we could get any help, but we think the perp may be in St. Louis. We would like you to come to St. Louis for a few days and see if we can catch this guy by working together." He paused to allow what he said to sink in, "Unfortunately, neither Detective Hanes nor myself are the lead on this case, so we can't give you much detail."

John's eye brow peaked, "Why didn't the lead detective come. You would think that he would want to be here to see who he was getting."

Detective Hanes smiled, "She could not come up with us. She is a single mother and could not leave her children alone long enough to come with us. I am her partner and Detective Daniels is the lead detective in the squad."

John just nodded. Cragen took that opportunity to speak up, "Well, gentlemen," he said, looking at his detectives, "do you think you could spare a week or so, and accompany these two back to St. Louis to see if you can be any help on their case?"

"Cap, you say that like we have a choice," Fin quipped.

Cragen shot him a look, "You're right, you don't. Go home and pack, your plane leaves in six hours. Come back here to meet back up with Detectives Hanes and Daniels and to brief Mark and Taylor about any of your open cases."

"Yes, sir," they mumbled in unison and exited the office.

John wondered back into the apartment he shared with his wife and daughter about two hours after he had left. Casey was on the couch feeding AJ and watching some daytime soap opera.

John walked to the couch and leaned over it to give her a kiss on the head, "Hey baby."

"Hey John. What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his down turned mouth.

"Nothing," he brushed off and went into the bedroom to pack.

Casey came into the room ten minutes later carrying AJ in her right arm. "John, why are you packing a bag? Where are you going?"

John sighed, "I got called in today because some detectives from St. Louis came up and need me and Fin to go down there and help them with their case. They think it is connected to ours, and the perp is thought to be in St. Louis. We have to go with them. I will be in St. Louis for at least a week or so. I am so sorry, both Fin and I tried to get out of this, but Cragen wouldn't budge." John finished packing and walked over to Casey and he took AJ out of her arms and held her to his shoulder.

Casey shook her head, "Its okay. We will manage for a week. Don't worry about us, you just go and get the perp and come back to us."

"Okay," John said and nodded. They walked out to the living room and John stopped before he got to the door. He leaned over and gave Casey a deep kiss and a hug. He then looked down at the angel in his arms, "I am so sorry I have to go AJ, I'll see you soon." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her to Casey.

"Bye Case, I love you."

"I love you too John. Bye and be Careful."

"I will."


	2. She's Dead

**Disclaimer: I tried to talk Dick into letting me just talk to them, and he said no, MAN!!!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the first couple of chapters up, but since you had to wait, here it chapter 2!!!**

She's Dead

It had been two years since the fight with Meredith had happened. In that time, Elliot moved to Olivia's house and was fortunate enough to wave off any questions about Meredith's allegations without having to go into too much detail. The Marshalls were hesitant when Elliot told them he wanted to move in with Liv, but Elliot told them that he was only informing them because he had to. Eventually they gave in and didn't have any problems with it.

He was still teaching kindergarten, but now his boys were in eighth grade and second grade. Luke still rode home with Elliot everyday and never did return to afterschool. Meredith still taught at the same school and would give Elliot trouble every now and then. Yesterday had been one of those days. The two had gotten in a fight and yelled at each other in front of the rest of the teachers at the staff meeting. Later, Elliot had stormed out of the meeting, got Luke and went home. He played with his boys and cuddled with Olivia, and his mood improved dramatically. Until this morning…

He walked into school with Luke like any other day when one of the fourth grade teachers, Jackson Knight, who was also a friend of Elliot's, stopped him in the hall.

"Brad!"

Elliot stopped and turned around. He smiled when he was Jackson, "Hey Jackson, what's up?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Meredith was killed last night."

Elliot's eyes went wide, "WHAT?"

"Yeah. Someone found her body in the park this morning. Raped, murdered, and then buried in a shallow grave near the back end of the park."

"Wow, wow," was all he could say.

"I just thought I would tell you. I mean I know that you weren't on speaking terms and you guys got into it last night pretty good, but I thought you would like to know."

"Thanks," he started to walk toward his classroom.

"Oh, Brad!"

"Yeah," he turned back around.

"The cops have already been here this morning asking questions. Be ready, I think Mrs. Morris told them about the fight yesterday."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

Elliot walked into his class and called Liv.

"_Stabler"_

"Hey, it's me."

"_Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah…no…I don't know," he said as he sat down at his desk.

"_What is it El? You know I can tell when something is wrong and something is wrong, so spill."_

"Um, you don't happen to have any new cases on your desk this morning do you?"

"_No, but Daniels did. He got back from a trip last night and had a new one on his desk when he came in. Why?"_

"The vic…the vic is Meredith."

"_Meredith? Like psycho-bitch, tried to take you away form me, Meredith?"_

Elliot chuckled, "Yeah. Jackson just told me. What I didn't tell you last night was that we got in a fight at the staff meeting yesterday. A bad one, and Jackson said that the cops were here already and that one of the secretaries had mentioned the fight to them already."

_Olivia gasped, "Oh. Um, well, if they talk to you, tell them the truth. You were with me last night."_

"I know and I will, but you and I both know that it isn't that easy."

"_You're right. If they come and talk to you and bring you down here, call me and I will see if Mrs. Ruth _(a/n: old lady who lives next to Liv and El, and watched the boys sometimes)_ can pick Luke up."_

"Okay. I will," he said as he looked up at the noise at his door. He saw to detectives standing there, "Well, what do you know, they are here now. Go ahead and call her, I love you and I'll see ya later."

"_Okay. Good Luck baby. I love you too."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Elliot hung up the phone and motioned for the detectives to come in, "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Are you Brad Jones?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a Meredith Edwards?"

"Yes, I was sorry to hear about what happened. Mr. Knight told me when I arrived."

The detectives nodded. The second one then spoke up, "Do you think you could answer a few questions for us?"

"Sure, hang on a minute and we will go out into the hall." Elliot turned to his classroom, that was steadily filling with students, "Guys, I am going to talk to these nice people outside, I want everyone to color a picture of your dream from last night."

"Okay," came a staggered cry from the room.

Elliot motioned for the detectives to step outside.

"Okay. Now what can I help you with?"

"We were told by a…Mrs. Morris…that you and Meredith had a fight yesterday. What was that about?"

Elliot nodded, "We did. He had an argument over something trivial at the staff meeting. She has been asking me out for seven years and I have told her 'no' every time, but she just wont listen. She likes to pick fights with me."

"Where did you go when you left the staff meeting yesterday?"

"I picked up my step-son, and we went home. I spent the rest of the evening with my family."

"And do you have an adult that can corroborate that?"

"Yes. I believe you know her, Olivia Stabler."

The detectives looked at each other and nodded, "We do, but we still need you to come down to the station until we can get this straightened out."

"Okay, but can I get my class covered and tell my step-son that the neighbor is coming to pick him up today, first?"

"Sure."

Elliot went back into his class, called the office and had a substitute come down right away. He packed his things then ventured to Mr. Hayes class to talk to Luke.

He knocked on the door and opened it slightly, "Mr. Hayes?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones?"

"Can I talk to Luke for a second?"

"Sure. Luke please go outside and talk to Mr. Jones."

Luke got out of his seat and went to his father.

"Hey buddy," he greeted. He was crouched down so he could be at Luke's level.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You see those two people right there?" he motioned to the detectives, when Luke nodded he continues, "Well, they work with mommy, and I have to go with them and talk for a while, but mommy called Mrs. Ruth and she is going to pick you up today. Okay?"

Luke nodded, "Okay, but what did you do? Were you bad? Mommy works with bad people."

Elliot smiled, "No son, I wasn't bad, I just have to go talk to them for a while. I just wanted to come tell you that Mrs. Ruth is gonna pick you up and not to look for me."

"Okay. Bye!" Luke hugged Elliot and went back into the class.

"Bye." Elliot turned to the detectives, "Okay, I am ready now."

Elliot walked into the precinct and smiled when he saw a picture of the boys on Olivia's desk. He knew that she wanted to put his up there too, but it was to risky, with all the scum that came in and out of there everyday. He broke away from the detectives and wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck from behind.

"Hey baby," he said, kissing her neck.

She smiled and turned around, "Hey," she returned the kiss, but on his lips.

The two detectives that brought him in looked at one another, "I guess he was telling the truth when he said they were together," one whispered to the other.

"Yeah, I think he was."

Olivia stood up and Elliot moved his arms from around her neck to her waist. She looked at her colleagues, "Well, I would introduce you, but it looks like you have already met."

Elliot smiled, "We have. Now, I think I need to go with them, so I don't get arrested or something," he said, pretending he didn't know anything about the law.

"Okay."

Elliot followed the detectives into an interview room. As Olivia watched him go, some movement near the door of the bullpen caught her eye. She turned and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

John and Fin stopped in their tracks. No one could say anything.

Finally Olivia, spoke up, "John, Fin, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we could ask you the same thing Liv," John quipped.

"I work here, what is your excuse."

"We were sent by Cragen after a couple of your boys came up and told us our perp may be here," Fin answered.

Olivia smiled, "Well, it is good to see you." She walked over the to two men and brought them into familiar hugs. As she was releasing John and hugging Fin, Detective Daniels exited the interview room he had just put Elliot in and walked over to Olivia.

"Well, Olivia, looks like you are quite the popular girl today."

Olivia smiled, "I guess so. I worked with John and Fin in Manhattan."

"Oh, that's right. I knew the name Captain Cragen sounded familiar."

"Yup. He was my boss."

"John, Fin, I would like you guys to interview the man in that room," he pointed to the one Elliot was in, "I think he may be connected with this string of rapes and murders. He thinks he is in here to talk about a co-worker of his that was killed last night, after getting into a fight with him, but if you can get a confession out of him, then that would be great. He isn't under arrest, so try to go easy one him."

Olivia's eyes went wide when she noticed where John and Fin were headed, "NO! They can't interview him. Let me do it, I'll get him to tell you all he knows."

Wayne looked at Olivia, "You know I can't do that. He is your boyfriend or husband or whatever you guys call each other. You can't interview him."

"Boyfriend? Husband? Liv, did you forget to mention something to us? Now we have to interview him, make sure he is right for our girl."

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head, "Can I at least watch?"

"Sure."

John and Fin made their way to the interview room and opened the door, "Okay, Mr. Jones, we need to ask you a few questions," John said without looking at the man in the room.

Elliot's head was on the table and he looked up at the familiar voice. His eyes got wide, "Oh My God!"

Fin and Munch looked up to see what had their suspect excited and dropped everything they were holding, "Oh Man!" they said in unison.


	3. Who? What? How?

**Disclaimer: I called Chris to see if he was willing to sneak off the set and rendezvous with me, but sadly, Dick answered the phone, so No Chris…**

**A/N: Chapter 3…just because I love everyone in the world that helps me look saner!! PS – That means you guys, except, I don't think any of us are sane at all.**

Who? What? How?

Olivia closed her eyes as Munch and Fin entered the interview room. She heard Munch say something to Elliot and Elliot react like he has a gun pointed at his head. As soon as Munch and Fin look up she is out the door and in the interview room with them. They were going to need a third, 'neutral,' party to help straighten this out, and she was it.

Elliot was backed up against the farthest wall of the room and Munch and Fin hadn't moved from their position next to the table. Elliot looked nervous and Munch and Fin looked as if they had seen a ghost, which in reality, they pretty much had.

"Elliot?" Munch asked hesitantly.

Elliot nodded his head, "Hi guys. What are you doing here?" he asked as he slowly mad his way back to the table and sat down.

"We are working a case, what are you doing alive?" Fin asked.

"Um…its kinda a lo-" he stopped when he saw Liv walk into the room. "Liv, would you like to help me explain this to them?" he somewhat pleaded.

Olivia motioned to the two chairs on the opposite side of the table from Elliot and Olivia took the one next to him. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued to look at his old friends.

"Well, John, Fin, as you can see Elliot isn't dead. He was moved here after the warehouse incident. I moved here two years ago, not knowing he was here. I put Luke and Jake in school and guess who turned out to be Luke's kindergarten teacher?" she paused, "That's right, Mr. Brad Jones over here."

"So, your name is Brad? I don't see that fitting you."

"I know. I have been living with it for seven long years. When Liv got here and started calling me El at the house, I was so relieved."

"At the house? You live together?" Fin questioned.

"Yeah, we do. For about, what? Seventeen months now?" Olivia pondered. Elliot nodded in agreement, and Olivia continued, "At first the Marshalls didn't like it, but we convinced them that whatever they said wasn't going to keep him from seeing his boys, so they finally relented."

"Wow. I…I never…It's good to see you man," Munch said.

"It's good to see you two too. I never thought I would see Olivia again, much less anyone else from the house up there."

The four talked for another hour. They were interrupted by a knock at the door to the interview room.

"Olivia! What did I tell you? You are not to be in here while they are questioning the suspect," Detective Daniels commanded.

Elliot furrowed his brow, "Suspect? What am I a suspect for?"

Daniels eyes got really wide at his slip up, "Nevermind. Olivia, what are you doing in here?"

"I am just acquainting my boyfriend here and my friends. Turns out they have more in common than I thought," she said with a smile. The three men at the table tried to hide their amusement to the obvious statement.

"Well, has he been questioned at all? I leave you alone for one hour and you are off gallivanting with your boyfriend and your former co-workers."

Munch laughed, "Liv? Gallivanting? I would pay to see that!"

Olivia shot Munch a glare and he shut up, "No sir, he hasn't been questioned yet, because we don't feel he needs to be questioned. He has an alibi for the time of the murder. A pretty reliable one at that."

Elliot's eyes went wide, "Murder! You think I killed Meredith?"

Olivia turned around and put her hand on Elliot's shoulder, "No, I don't think you did it, and I don't think Munch and Fin believe you did it either. Daniels here thinks you did it because you and Meredith had another fight yesterday."

"What? We fought all the time, ever since I met Liv. I turned her down for a date and she hasn't left me alone since. I wanted her to leave me and my family alone; I didn't want her dead."

Daniels rolled his eyes, "You were still one of the last ones to see her alive."

"I left the staff meeting before she did! I was mad, so I went and got Luke and we went home. Jake was already home when we got there, ask him! And to top it off, thirty minutes later, your own Detective Stabler here came in the door. I was making dinner and stayed in the entire night!"

Munch and Fin looked at one another and then to the other detective, "Sound like a good alibi to me," Fin said.

"Yup, I don't see any holes in it. And your own detective is part of it. So if you don't believe it, you either don't trust your own detective or you are dumber than a sack of hammers!" Munch added.

Elliot stood up, "Now, if I am not under arrest I would like to go home to my boys and maybe invite Liv's friends over for dinner. How bout it guys? It will give us time to get to know each other better," he said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to us, Liv?" Munch asked.

"Fine with me. Let's go!"

The four got up and left the room. Olivia stopped by her locker and gathered her things. They piled into Olivia's car and drove to their house.

The foursome pulled up to the house about twenty minutes later. Olivia, Munch and Fin all went inside, while Elliot walked next door to pick up the boys.

Elliot knocked and the door to Mrs. Ruth's house opened.

"Hello there Brad, come in, come in," Mrs. Ruth greeted him.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Ruth, but I can't. We have guests and I just needed to pick up the boys and thank you for watching them on such short notice."

"It's never a problem dear. I love having them around."

Elliot smiled, "They are great boys. Now, where are they?"

Mrs. Ruth laughed, "They are doing their homework in the den, let me get them."

"Thanks," Elliot watched Mrs. Ruth walk away from the door and into a room on the right of the living room. A few moments later, a little brown haired boy came running to him.

"Hey, buddy! How was school?" Elliot asked Luke.

"It was great!"

"That's good. Where's your brother?"

"I'm right here. I'm coming," the teen answered.

Elliot smiled and ruffled his hair, "Hey bud, get your stuff done?"

Jake looked at him, "Yeah. Can we go now?"

Elliot laughed and rolled his eyes, "Sure, but tell Mrs. Ruth thanks and good-bye first."

The two boys did as they were told and were out the door quickly.

"Hey, twin tornados, wait for me," Elliot yelled.

"Dad!" Luke whined, "I want to see mommy!"

"I know, but you can't go in without me. We have a surprise for you two, so I need to be with you."

Both boys' eyes lit up, "A surprise?" Jake asked.

"Yup, now wait, or you wont get it," he said, knowing full well that he couldn't hide Munch and Fin from them.

Olivia, John and Fin were sitting in Olivia's kitchen when they heard the front door open. They then heard Elliot yell.

"Liv, we're back, but I don't know if the boys have behaved enough to get their surprise. I mean the twin tornados here might just have to go without."

Olivia laughed and walked to the living room to see Luke and Jake, "What do you mean they can't have their surprise? I thought they were always perfect angels?"

Jake and Luke both grinned and looked up at her. She rolled her eyes, "Okay, you can have your surprise, only if all your homework is done. Now let me see it."

Fin and Munch tried to suppress a chuckle at the family's antics.

Jake and Luke hurriedly pulled out their planners and homework to prove to their mother that they were done. Olivia checked all the things that the boys were handing her and smiled, "Well, El, it looks like they are done and get to have that surprise after all."

"Really? Okay…let me go get it." Elliot walked into the kitchen and chuckled at the grins the two men had on their faces. "Okay, you ready?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" both boys exclaimed.

"Okay, here I come," Elliot came back into the room empty handed.

"Hey! Where is the surprise?" Jake asked.

"Right here," Elliot said and opened the door to the kitchen up.

Munch and Fin walked through the door and looked at the boys. The two boys immediately jumped from their places on the couch and ran into the arms of their favorite uncles.

"Uncle Munch! Uncle Fin!" Luke yelled as he ran to Munch.

John picked up the boy and gave him a tight hug. Fin pulled Jake close to him as well. They hugged for a minute or so then switched.

"I missed you guys so much," Munch said as he released Jake.

"I missed you guys too," Fin echoed.

"I missed you too Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin!" Jake said.

"Me too!" Luke exclaimed from his perch still in Fin's arms.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and embraced her from behind, "I always liked reunions. But this one has to be at the top of the list," he paused and thought for a second, "Well, second. The first being when you and the boys came back into my life."

Olivia smiled and nodded, not able to talk at the moment. She turned and gave Elliot a kiss on the lips, "I love you," she finally choked out.

"I love you too."


	4. We're Moving

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine and that makes me sad… :'(**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am having writer's block and am having trouble coming up with things to write about…Any ideas? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller…? LOL…Also, I am not really going to focus on the case that brought Munch and Fin to St. Louis or the allegations against our favorite hero, but I will mention it. This story is not really a case story.**

We're Moving

One Week Later

Olivia, Jake, Luke and Elliot were all standing in the terminal at the airport with Munch and Fin. The case that was supposedly connected to theirs fell through and had no connection whatsoever. They stayed for a few extra days to help clear Elliot, which eventually did happen, and spend time with their favorite little nephews. It was finally time for them to return to New York, but everyone was sad that they had to leave.

"Uncle Munch?" Jake called.

"Yeah buddy?" Munch answered and crouched down to Jake's level.

"Why do you have to leave?"

Munch smiled, "Well, remember how I told you that me and Aunt Casey got married?" Jake nodded, "Well, do you also remember how I told you that you now have a little cousin named AJ?" Jake nodded again, "Well, I need to get back to them. I think that I would miss Casey and my little princess too much, but I promise that we will see each other again and you will get to meet AJ. Okay?"

Jake nodded and hugged Munch.

After final farewells, and promises to keep in touch and visit, Munch and Fin boarded their plane and left for New York.

3 Years Later

Elliot had now been in the Witness Protection Program for ten years. He was getting sick and tired of it and just wanted to take his family and go home. One day in late June, Elliot received an oversized envelope in the mail. It was overnighted and had an 'URGENT' stamp on it. He carefully opened the envelope and took out its contents. When he read the paper inside his heart skipped a beat.

The letter was from Cragen and had a copy of the front page of yesterday's New York Post with it. The headline read: _'Cop Killer Found!'_ There was a picture of John and Fin with a handcuffed perp walking toward the 1-6. Part of the article read:

_Detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit caught suspected cop killer Arthur Damon yesterday during a raid in Chelsea._

_Mr. Damon is suspected of killing one of New York's finest 10 years ago. Detective Elliot Stabler was a well-respected and highly decorated member of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit for almost 14 years when he was shot and killed by Mr. Damon during a raid of a warehouse 10 years ago._

_Although the capture of Mr. Damon will not bring back Detective Stabler, there is now justice for him and his family._

Elliot smiled, _'Wont bring back Det. Stabler my ass,'_ he thought. As he read the article again, he heard the door leading to the garage open and Liv and the boys come in.

"El! We're home!" Olivia called form the doorway.

Elliot came into the kitchen where she now was and grinned, "No, you are not home, but you will be soon."

Olivia looked at him and furrowed her brow in confusion, "What?"

Elliot handed Olivia the paper and smiled, "Read this."

Olivia scanned the paper and her eyes went wide. She looked up at Elliot and smiled one of the biggest smiles Elliot had ever seen, "We're going home?"

Elliot just nodded. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, "We're going home," he whispered.

Olivia turned her head slightly and gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss immediately deepened and when they were desperate for air, they broke apart. After a few more short kisses, Olivia broke the embrace and went to the bottom of the stairs and called the boys down.

Jake, who was now 16, and Luke, who was now 10, showed up in the kitchen a few moments later.

"Mom, what's up? I was playing my Xbox," Luke whined.

Elliot rolled his eyes and smirked, "We called you down here because we have something to tell you."

"Okay," Jake said nervously.

Olivia caught the look on Jake's face and spoke up, "It isn't bad, I promise. This is great news."

Elliot continued, "I got a letter in the mail today. It said that the man that shot me was arrested the other day. We are going back to New York!!"

Jake and Luke looked at their parents dumbfounded, "Really?" Jake asked.

"Really," Olivia confirmed.

Since it is summer, it is the perfect time to move back. We can find a nice house in Queens or Manhattan and have you guys enrolled in school by the time it starts back up in September."

Jake smiled, "YES! I can't believe it! We are going back!"

Luke smiled as well, "Does that mean we get to see Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin and Grandpa Cragen and Grandma and Grandpa Stabler?"

Elliot nodded, "Yup. And you can see them almost anytime you want. We will be right in the same city."

"YaY!!!" Luke cried.

Later that night, Jake was laying in bed contemplating their impending move.

'_What am I gonna tell Becca? I mean, we have been together for almost a year now. How do I tell her that we are moving back to New York, because my dead father came back?_'

He went to sleep that night still confused and a little less excited about the move. The next morning we walked downstairs to find his family had already started packing. He sighed and turned and left the room. He went back to his room and laid back in bed.

Elliot had noticed that Jake came and went really quickly once he saw the packing that had been started. He excused himself from what he was doing and followed the boy back upstairs. He knocked on Jake's door and waited for permission before going in.

"Jake? What's wrong son?" Elliot asked as he sat down on the edge of Jake's bed.

"Dad? Do we really have to move?"

Elliot furrowed his brow, "I thought you were excited about it. What's wrong?"

"Well, I got to thinking and I don't really want to go. I mean I have lived here for almost five years now and I don't really remember anything from New York."

"I know what you mean. I have been here for almost ten years, but I promise that New York is going to just fine."

"I know, but my life is here. I mean, I'm gonna be a junior in high school, I'm getting my license soon and I have a girlfriend. What am I gonna do about Becca? I don't want to leave her."

Elliot sighed. He was so excited about going home that he totally forgot about how this was going to affect his sons. "I don't know what to say Jake. I really don't know what I would do in your situation with Becca. I am just lucking that I am still with your mom."

"How am I going to tell her that we are moving, much less that my dead father has come back to life, and that is the real reason we are moving."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part. I guess you don't have to tell her about me. I can still just be your mom's boyfriend, or you could tell her, but I don't know what you would say or how to explain it."

"I'll figure it out, thanks for trying dad."

"Anytime son. Don't worry, it will all work out in the end," he said as he got up and exited the room.

Jake closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. He just wanted to forget about it for a while and then try to figure out what has happened to his life and how he is going to fix it.

Jake was awoken later by the sound of his mom's voice.

"Jake! Phone, its Becca."

'_Great! Here goes nothing,_' he thought.

"Thanks mom! I got it…" he picked up the phone, took a deep breath and put it to his ear, "Hey Becca…"


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer: Not mine…but not only is Christmas in about a week, my birthday is in about two weeks, so How 'Bout It Dick????**

**A/N: So…I am blaming this lack of updating on finals!! Finally they are over, so I can focus on more important things…like this story!!!**

The Talk

"Hey Becca…"

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

He hesitated, "Not much. What's up with you?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk to you."

Jake closed hi eyes, _Why did she have to say that? Now this is going to be a lot harder_, he thought.

"Becca, we need to talk about something."

"Is something wrong? What's going on?" she asked slightly frighten.

"No, well yes, I don't know."

"Jake, you can tell me."

"I know, but this is just so hard."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"No," he was quick to reply. "I'm not, but I don't know how you will feel after we are done with this conversation."

"Jake, just tell me, you're scaring me."

Jake took a deep breath, _might as well just get it over with,_ he thought. "Well, you see…we…my family and I are um, moving back to New York."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Becca?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm here. Why are you guys moving? I thought you liked it here."

"I do! I love it here, but my mom and Brad want to move, and I don't really have a say."

He heard a small sniff come from Becca, "I…I don't know what to say Jake."

"I know and I am so, so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. They just sprung it on me earlier today and they have already started packing and I don't know what I can do."

There was a slight pause, "Can I come over?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now. I think we need to talk more, but in person."

"Okay. Sure, I'll be waiting for you on the porch."

"Okay, see ya soon."

Both teens hung up the phone and sighed. Becca grabbed her keys and left the house to visit Jake. Jake closed his eyes and ventured downstairs, he was about to open the door when Elliot caught him.

"Hey son, how did it go?"

"Well, she didn't take it too well, and we really only had half a conversation. She is on her way over here right now."

Elliot nodded and put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "It'll be okay. Everything will work out in the end, I promise."

"Thanks dad," Jake opened the door and sat down on the front steps to wait for his girlfriend.

Ten minutes later Jake saw Becca's black Silverado pull up. He stood up and walked down to her car. She got out of the car and immediately took him into a hug. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes and then made their way to the house. Jake led Becca upstairs and into his room.

They sat down on the foot of the bed and just looked at each other for a moment. Jake didn't know what to say to try and make her feel better and Becca was just at a loss for words at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Jake finally managed to mutter.

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry about. I know that this wasn't your idea."

"I…I guess I need to tell you some things."

"Okay," she said as she furrowed her brow.

"We moved here from New York when I was eleven. The reason we moved was because when I was six, my father was killed. He was a detective with the NYPD in the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. He and my mom worked there together with a few friends of theirs. He was raiding a warehouse with my Uncle Munch and he was shot. He never even made it to the hospital."

He paused for a moment. Even though he still had his father, every time he told this story he was sent to the edge of crying. Becca wrapped her arm around him and just waited silently for him to finish.

He took a deep breath and began again, "My little brother wasn't even six months old yet at the time. My Grandpa Don came to our apartment and sat on the couch with my mom for like three hours. When they finally told me what happened, I couldn't stop crying until after we went to his funeral. My mom and dad had been on the force together for almost fifteen years when that happened. She decided to try and keep working in the same department with all of her friends. Five years later, the strain and the constant reminder of my father were too much and she needed to leave." He sniffled a little but continued, "We came here and she got a job with the police department here, but I could tell that she wasn't up to it one hundred percent."

"Hasn't she been with Brad five years now? Did she meet him right when you guys got here?" she asked during a pause in the story.

Jake grinned, "Kinda. I'll get to that."

"Okay."

"Well, once the school year started and we were in a pretty good routine my mom started to show little signs of life again. She was getting better, but was never herself. I think it was like two or three weeks into the school year when it was parent's day in Luke's class, and she took the day off to go with him and meet the other parents and the teacher and stuff like that. When they came home that day, she said that Luke's teacher was coming for dinner. I thought, 'well, this is great. That is all I want is a teacher here.' But when he got here is was Brad."

"Okay. But what does that have anything to do with why you are moving?"

Jake nodded, "Well, I told you that to tell you this. See until I met you and we started dating, all I wanted to do was move back to New York. I thought it was never going to happen, because of Brad. It came as a surprise that he got a letter in the mail and a newspaper clipping saying he could go to New York."

Becca looked at him quite confused.

"So, you know I just told you my father was killed?" he continued. When Becca nodded, he kept going, "Well, you see, Brad is my father."

"What? That didn't make any sense at all."

"I know, hang on."

"Okay, I trust you."

"I know and that is what makes this so hard. I have lied to you since day one and I can't really live with myself knowing that, but I had no choice."

"What did you lie about?"

"Brad," he simply stated. "You see, when my dad was shot, he actually lived and was put in the Witness Protection Program. The perp that shot him was finally captured by my Uncle Munch and my Uncle Fin. He got that letter in the mail saying that and that he could go back to being who he used to be. Brad is actually my father. It was really weird when we moved here and my brother ended up with him as a teacher; we had no clue he was still alive. So, of course, my mom and dad started 'dating' again. I had to call him Brad in public and round other people, but when we are here alone, I call him dad. His real name is Elliot Jacob Stabler. Just like mine. So, when he got that letter, he was so excited. He and my mom and my brother are already packing because they want to get back to New York and see everyone."

Becca was silent for a while, "That must have been hard on you. Losing your dad, then getting him back, but five years later."

"Yeah, it was," Jake said confused. "You aren't mad that I lied to you?"

"No. I understand that you couldn't tell me."

"Oh, good. So, back to the matter at hand, we are moving really soon and staying with either my Uncle John, Aunt Casey and little Cousin AJ or with Grandpa Don until we can get an apartment or house or something. My mom wants us to get back there before school starts again. I am so sorry. I really don't want to leave you, but I have no choice."

"It's okay. Really, I know that you don't have any say. Um…I love you, I just wanted you to know that. I love you and I think that if moving back to New York is what's best for your family, then I'm all for it," she said on the verge of tears again.

Jake took her into his arms and held her, "I love you too, and that makes this even harder. I don't want this is be good-bye, I want it to be I'll see ya later."

Becca smiled a little, "I like that." She looked at her watch and noticed she had been there for nearly two hours. "I need to go home. Call me before you guys leave."

"I will, I love you," he said as they got off the bed.

"I love you too."

The two walked down the stairs and out to her truck. Jake gave her one last kiss and sent her on her way. He walked back in the house and sat down on the couch next to his father.

"You okay son?" Elliot asked.

Jake shook his head, "No," was all he could get out before he started to cry into Elliot's shirt.

Elliot held Jake until he stopped crying and fell asleep. He carried him upstairs to his room and put him in bed.

"I love you Jake. It'll all be fine in the end I promise. I love you," Elliot gave him a kiss on the head and quietly turned out the lights and left the room.


	6. The Move

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine and since tomorrow is Christmas it is too late to expect them to arrive, but, HAVE NO FEAR, there is still time to send them to me for my birthday!!! I'll be waiting Dickie, I'll be waiting…**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…Stupid writer's block…This chapter goes out to the one, the only, Rach!!! She has been pushing me to update and I am finally doing it…There is a scene in here especially for her…you know the one girl!!!**

The Move

It had been two weeks since Elliot had gotten the news he could return to New York. The family finally found a place to stay that wasn't too far from where they used to live and was also pretty close to the 1-6. Their plane left in about six hours and everyone was running around trying to get last minute stuff done. Jake was finished packing and was ready to get on the plane. He was on his way over to see Becca for the last time and it was breaking his heart. He pulled up to her house, got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey," he greeted sadly when she opened the door.

"Hey," she replied.

"I…uh…I wanted to come and say good-bye. Our plane leaves in a little bit and I couldn't go without seeing you one more time."

Becca wiped a tear off her cheek and pulled Jake into a hug. She then led them to the swing on the porch and sat down.

"I am going to miss you so much," she whispered.

"I know. I am going to miss you too. I…I just wish we weren't moving. I like it here and I really don't want to leave you."

"I wish you weren't going either, but there is nothing we can do."

"I'll come visit you. I'll call and we can IM and write and e-mail."

"I know," she said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "We are still going to that Cardinals game next summer, I promise. I'll come down here and we can spend every minute together."

"I would like that. I would like that a lot."

Jake smiled and was about to answer her when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed, "Yeah Mom?" _I need you to come home. We are leaving for the airport in 45 minutes._ "Okay, I'll see ya in a little bit." _Okay._ He hung up the phone and looked at Becca, "That was my mom, I have to go."

The two stood up and pulled into an embrace. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes. Jake lifted his head and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Bye baby. I love you."

"I love you too Jake."

With that, Jake turned around and walked to his car. He got in and drove home.

24 Hours Later - Back in New York

Elliot rolled over in his bed and looked at a sleeping Olivia beside him. He couldn't believe that he was finally back in the city and couldn't wait to get back out and see his friends, family and anyone else he could think of. He turned on his side and pulled Olivia closer to him and accidentally woke her in the process.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."

"Why are you up?"

"I was just thinking. I can't really shut my brain off, so I can't sleep."

Olivia smirked, "I think I have something that will take your mind off whatever it is you were thinking about."

"Really?" he said as he raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well," she started as she rolled over so she was laying directly on him, "I was thinking that it might be nice to _christen_ the new apartment."

Elliot grinned, "That is a great idea. So, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think I can think of something," she answered as she leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Elliot wrapped his arms around her back and immediately deepened the kiss.

Elliot then surprised Olivia by quickly turning over so he was on top of her. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed a row of kisses from her lips, down her jaw to her neck and shoulder.

Olivia moaned and put her hands on the back of his head to hold him in place. She locked her right leg to his left with her ankle and ran one hand down to his butt.

Elliot grinned into his ministrations and followed his path back to her lips. Once he captured her delectable lips in a passionate kiss, he ran his hand under her shirt and started to message her breasts. He pinched one of her nipples and Olivia immediately arched off the bed and ground into him.

Elliot let out a low moan and stopped their kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head. Olivia immediately went to work on his shirt and had it off in a matter of seconds. After that, clothes went flying and moans and giggles were heard coming from the bed.

Elliot rubbed his hand down Olivia's side and it found its way to her heat. He inserted two fingers into her and started to curl and uncurl his fingers. Olivia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she reach for Elliot's length. Soon enough they were bringing each other to their peaks with just their hands.

"Stop," Elliot whispered. Olivia looked up at him confused. "I need to be inside you," he said as he placed a kiss on her lips. Olivia smiled and opened her legs more. She lightly thrust upwards and giggled at the moan that came from Elliot's throat.

Elliot put his hands on Olivia's hips and lightly inserted himself into her sex. Once he was all the way in, he paused and reveled in the feeling of her around him. He gently started moving and smiled when he felt Olivia grab at his back to help control the feeling.

Olivia was dying at how slow Elliot was moving. It felt really good, but she needed it harder and faster. She grabbed his butt and pushed it toward her hips quickly. "El…faster…harder," she managed to moan out. Elliot immediately complied with her wishes and pounded into her harder. Elliot steadied himself by placing on hand on her hip and the other beside her head. He leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Olivia put one hand on the back of his head and the other moved toward where their bodies joined.

Elliot took his hand off her hip and intercepted her hand. He placed it on his hip and let his fingers do the job that she wanted done. His thumb and pointer found her swollen bundle of nerves. He started rolling it, flicking it and pulling at it. Olivia finally couldn't take anymore, she let out a light growl that sounded an awful lot like Elliot's name and let herself go.

At the feel of Olivia contracting around him, Elliot came with great force. They laid still for a few minutes and allowed themselves to come down from their high. Elliot eventually rolled to the side and pulled Olivia as close to him as he could. Olivia lay her head on his chest and began to fall asleep again.

Elliot grinned and kissed her forehead, "Liv?" he said quietly.

"Mmhmm?" she answered tiredly.

"I think it worked. I have no clue what I was thinking about before. Now I can only think about you."

Olivia smiled a little and glance up at him, "Good, now go to sleep."

"Good night baby. I love you," he said and placed another kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too," she said as she slipped into a sleep filled with dreams centered around the one man in the world she couldn't live without.

Elliot lay there a few moments thinking about how much he was blessed to have such a wonderful wife and such great kids. His body finally won out and he fell asleep with a small smirk on his lips.

**A/N: I know that it is short, but I promised someone that they would get an update, so I wrote this quickly. I hope it was good!! Please tell me what you think! PS – This was really just a filler/in between chapter. More exciting things to come…I think.**


	7. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: Well, I opened all my birthday gifts and sadly…they weren't there. So I guess I still only own Jake and Luke and AJ…:(**

**A/N: I know I have been neglecting this story, but I have been busy with the holidays and my birthday and the start of a weird Winter Term here in college…so I apologize and I hope this is okay…Shout Outs go to Rach as always!!! Thanks for the birthday fic girl!!!!**

Welcome Back

The next week had the family visiting the squad and Casey.

It was a Monday and the world of sex crimes was a slow one. Munch and Fin were sitting at their desks arguing over something or the other and the other detectives in the squad looked to be waist deep in paperwork. The detectives doing paperwork stopped suddenly when the bickering between Munch and Fin stopped. They looked up to see what had the pair uncharacteristically silent.

Munch was sitting looking at the door to the bullpen with a happy look on his face and Fin was mirroring his actions quite well. The door to the bullpen closed behind the group that had entered and suddenly Munch and Fin had life again. They sprung from their chairs and immediately took the group into many hugs.

"It is so good to see you guys!" Munch told the family.

"We are so glad to be back in New York," Elliot told the partners.

It was then when the door to Cragen's office opened and the man himself stepped out. He looked to see what the commotion was about and smiled when he saw the family in the middle of the bullpen. He walked over to them and immediately took his 'grandchildren' into a giant hug. Even though Munch and Fin had been to St. Louis and seen them, Cragen hadn't had the chance. He was so taken back at how big everyone was getting and how mature Jake looked.

"Hey guys!" Don said.

"Hey Grandpa Don," Luke said excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here? Hey Liv, El Welcome back!"

"Thanks Cap. It's good to be back. You have no idea!" Elliot joked.

"I can imagine. Are you here for good?"

"Yup!"

"That's great!"

"Now, I hate to be the barer of bad new but I came out here for a reason. John, Fin, since Mark and Taylor are out on an interview, I need you two to go down to 5th and Broadway. Girl was found," he said vaguely, keenly aware of the young ears in the room.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

John turned back to Liv and El, "Why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight? You can catch up with Case and finally meet AJ."

The two looked at each other and had one of their famous silent conversations. Olivia finally turned back to John, "Sure. What time?"

John smirked, "How about 8? That will give us time to process this scene and for me to call Case and tell her yall are coming."

"Okay. Are you still in the same apartment?"

"Yeah. We moved into Casey's apartment because it was bigger. You remember where it is?"

"Yup. See ya at 8."

"Bye." Munch and Fin turned and went out the door to process yet another scene.

Elliot handed Jake and Luke a twenty and told them to go across the street to the diner and get some food while he and Liv talked to Cragen. The boys took the money and told their parents that they would wait at the diner for them. They hugged Don once again and left the squadroom.

"So, what's up?" Don asked.

"We just wanted to talk. Can we use your office?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Don led his former detectives to his office. He took a seat in his nice leather chair and motioned for the two to sit in the uncomfortable wooden ones across from him. Liv and El sat down and clasped hands. Their joined hands found their way into Elliot's lap as they got as comfortable as possible.

"So…what did you need?" Don asked again.

"We were wondering if there was anyway we could maybe get our jobs back…" Elliot said quietly.

Don smiled, "I was hoping you would ask. Mark and Taylor have been here five years each. They replaced Olivia and her last partner after you left. I have seen the last few cases really get to the two of them and I think they might want out. I will talk to them and find out. If not, then we will find some room for the two of you. You guys are two of the best detectives I have ever had the pleasure of working with."

The couple smiled, "Thanks Don. That really means a lot to us," Olivia said.

"The only thing I need is for Elliot to be officially alive in the eyes of the state again and for the department to be willing to take him back. Then I need transfer papers from you, Liv and we will be all set."

They nodded and stood up, "Thanks again Don. We really appreciate it," Elliot said as they started to make their way out of the office.

"No problem."

Liv and El hugged Don once again and made their way out of the precinct and across the street to pick up their boys.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with a trip to the courthouse to get started in the process of 'raising Elliot from the dead.' He signed all the necessary papers and made all the proper phone calls. Everything was in order and once the paperwork was processed he would receive his new social security card and other documents to make everything official.

7:45 that Night

"Boys! Let's Go! We are going to be late!" Elliot called into the back hallway of their new apartment.

Two doors finally opened and Jake and Luke walked out ready to go. The family made their way out of the apartment and the building. They walked the seven blocks to Casey's apartment hit the button to be buzzed in. When the door unlocked they made their way to the third floor and knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the door was opened to reveal a very excited Casey. She jumped forward and pulled Olivia into a giant hug. She then hugged Elliot and the boys. After hugs and hellos were exchanged, she ushered them into the apartment.

"AJ honey, come here baby," Casey called toward the back of the apartment. A few minutes later, a cute little three year old made her way into the living room and to her mother. Casey picked up her daughter and introduced her to the family. "AJ, this is Aunty Olivia, Uncle Elliot, Jake and Luke. Everyone, this is my daughter Alexandra Johana, or AJ."

Olivia smiled at the little girl, "Hi there. You look just like a red headed version of your daddy."

Elliot smirked, "Yeah, and that might not be a good thing."

"Hey! I resent that!" John called. He had just made his way into the apartment and was in time to hear what Elliot had said.

Elliot laughed, "I was only kidding John. She is very beautiful."

"Daddy!" AJ called and wiggled to get free from her mother's grasp. Casey put her down and AJ ran to John. John scooped up the little girl and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey AJ Angel, how are you?"

"Good! Daddy, do you know Aunty Wivia and Uncle Elwiot? And Jake and Wuke?"

John smiled, "I do! They are old friends of mine and mommy's. They used to work with us and Uncle Fin and Grandpa Don before they moved far away."

The little girl nodded and looked at the family again. She smiled shyly and looked at Olivia, "Hi!" she said quietly and waved.

Olivia smiled and waved back. John handed AJ to Jake and said, "AJ, why don't you take Jake and Luke to your room and show them your toys? Then maybe you can find a movie to watch before we eat."

She nodded, "Okay daddy!"

Jake, Luke and AJ made their way down the hall and disappeared into a room on the left side.

The four adults sat down at the kitchen table and talked for what seemed like an hour before the timer on the oven went off. Casey got up and took the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the table while John got plates and utensils for everyone. Drinks were handed out and the children were called to the table.

After dinner, Luke fell asleep on the couch and AJ went to bed. Elliot took Luke and put him in the guest bedroom so they wouldn't wake him. He came back and took a seat in the oversized chair sitting to the right of the couch. Olivia came over and made herself comfortable on his lap. John and Casey were curled up on the couch and Jake sat in the brown leather recliner. They were engaged in watching the movie "Twelve Monkeys" and trying to make sense of the storyline.

Half way through the movie Olivia turned her head to look at Elliot.

"El, that detective right there looks like you sorta. Don't ya think?"

Elliot, John and Casey looked at the screen closer.

"You're right Liv, he does look like Elliot a little, but don't worry El, you are much cuter," Casey assured him.

Elliot shook his head, "Thanks…I guess. I can't believe you guys even saw that. I thought you would be too entranced in watching Bruce Willis and Brad Pitt."

"We were, but neither of them were in that particular scene," Olivia told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay."

They sat back and watched the rest of the movie. After it was over, Elliot went to retrieve Luke from the guest room and Olivia woke Jake from where the 16 year old had fallen asleep in the recliner sometime during the movie.

Hugs and goodbyes and promises to hang out again soon were exchanged and the Stabler family made their way out of the apartment. Elliot held a sleeping Luke the entire walk back and Olivia tried to make sure to keep up with him while trying to keep Jake with her. Once they reached their apartment, Jake went to his room, changed clothes and went to sleep. Elliot took Luke into his bedroom, removed the boy's shoes, socks and pants and put him in bed.

When Elliot walked into the master bedroom, he found Olivia already curled up on her side of the bed. Elliot went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, stripped down to his boxers and got in next to her. He curled his body around hers and put his arm around her waist.

Elliot gave Olivia a small kiss on the neck, "I love you."

Olivia smiled, "I love you too." She picked up his hand from her stomach and kissed his palm. She put his hand back to where it was and kept her fingers locked with his.

"Good night my love," Elliot said quietly and affirmed with a kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"G'night baby," she answered and turned her head a little to give him a return kiss.

The couple adjusted themselves to fit together even more perfectly and finally drifted off to sleep with the image of the other dancing in their heads.

**A/N2: Quick note – "Twelve Monkeys" is an actual movie that stars Bruce Willis and Brad Pitt. Christopher Meloni is in the movie as a detective. He only has a combined five to eight minute part, but he is there!! It is a weird, yet good movie. I encourage everyone to watch it. It is played on USA sometimes.**


	8. Really?

**Disclaimer: This is getting depressing…you know they aint mine…it sux!!!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! They make my day…If you have any ideas let me know…This goes out to the bestest Fanfic-friend anyone could have: Rach!!! Without her updates and constant encouragement…I probably wouldn't be updating.**

Really?

6 Weeks Later

It had been nearly two months since Elliot and Olivia had come back to the city. As promised, Cragen gave them jobs and they were working again. Jake and Luke were to start school next week and trying to live up the most of the last bits of summer. A lot of the time they had was spent at their grandparent's house in Queens.

Elliot walked into the bullpen on Wednesday morning alone. Munch and Fin noticed this and inquired as to why.

"Olivia has been sick they past two days, I dropped her off at the doctor and if she feels like it, she will be here after that." Munch and Fin nodded and went back to their paperwork.

The Doctor's Office

"Olivia Stabler" the nurse called from the door to the back where the exam rooms were.

Olivia got up and followed her through the door and down the hallway to exam room 5. She took Olivia's temperature, blood pressure and pulse. After she wrote down all the information, she gathered her stuff. "Doctor Peterson will be in to see you in just a few minutes." Olivia nodded and made herself comfortable on the metal exam table.

Dr. Peterson knocked on the door and poked her head in and came through the doorway, "Hey, I'm Dr. Rachel Peterson. You must be Olivia."

"Yes I am."

"Well, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, first, let me just say that my husband made me come to see you. I think I just have a stomach virus or something. It isn't bad, but he overreacts all the time."

Dr. Peterson smiled, "Why don't you tell me what is wrong and we will try to put his mind at ease."

Olivia nodded, "Well, I have been throwing up and having a lot of indigestion. That is really it right now. I am a little more tired than normal, but that may just be because I just started my job back and it is tiring work."

"Okay, I can see what made you think it might be a stomach virus, but I can also see some other possibilities. When was the last time you had your period?"

"It was-" Olivia stopped suddenly. She didn't know. She thought back and the last one she could remember having, they were still in St. Louis. "Umm, actually two and a half months ago I think. I guess I didn't notice. We just moved back to the city from St. Louis and things have been crazy. Now, starting back on the force, and getting the boys ready for school again. Maybe I just subconsciously thought it was due to the stress."

"Huh? Well, do you think you might be pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Wow, I don't know…I mean my husband and I haven't talked about another child. We have two boys, 16 and 10, but looking back on it, we aren't always careful."

"Well, why don't I run some tests and we will find out for sure and if you are, then we can go ahead and get a sonogram and schedule more appointments."

Olivia could only nod. _Pregnant? Do we want a third child? What is Elliot going to say? This is a lot more stress to throw on at this point_, she thought, _well, I guess we never said that we didn't want another one. This could be a good thing._

A nurse came in and gave Olivia a pee-cup and sent her to the bathroom. Olivia deposited her specimen and put it in the box in the wall. She then went back to her exam room to wait for the results. Five minutes later Dr. Peterson knocked on the door again and came in.

"I have your results," she told Olivia. Olivia nodded for her to continue, "Congratulations, you are going to be a mom again." Olivia smiled, despite her previously erratic thoughts. "We are going to go ahead and do the sonogram and see if we can't tell you how far along you are and when you are due."

"Okay."

Olivia walked into the precinct with a far off look on her face. She immediately crossed the bullpen and went up the stairs that led to the roof. She thought she could get up there without anyone noticing, but she failed to notice that when she passed the lounge, Elliot was getting coffee. He watched her go up to the roof and waited a few minutes before following her.

Olivia heard the door open and knew it could only be one person. She jumped a little when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. Elliot laid his head on her shoulder and gave her neck a quick kiss.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

"What's up? Why did you come up here?"

"I…I just needed time to think. That's all."

He nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah"

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever it is that has you out here thinking."

"Oh," she didn't know if now was the best time to tell him, but she didn't really see a way around it. He always knew when she was lying and he would pick up on this lie right away. "Well, I was just thinking about what the doctor said."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well," she turned around in his embrace and took the sonogram picture out of her pocket, "this." She handed him the picture and waited for him to recognize what he was looking at.

His eyes went wide with recognition. "You're…you're pregnant?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

He looked at the picture and noticed that there were two read circles, "What do these circles mean?" he asked.

She pointed to the fist one, "That is Baby Stabler number one," she pointed to the second one, "and that is Baby Stabler number two."

"Two? Twins? We are having twins?"

She nodded and tried to gage his reaction. Elliot wrapped his arms around her again and picked her up. He spun her around, set her back on her feet and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

Once she caught her breath, she answered, "About 11 weeks. With all the moving and job stress and stuff, I hadn't really noticed that I miss a period, much less two."

"Wow. So, when are you due?"

"April 2nd," she answered.

"Really? April 2nd, as in my birthday April 2nd? That April 2nd?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Heck of a birthday present, huh?"

Elliot smiled, "That would be the best present you could ever give me."

She smiled and took him into a long and deep kiss.

They talked for a while longer and decided that they wanted to tell Jake and Luke the news before they told the squad. So they went home that night anticipating giving the good news to the boys.

They walked into the apartment around six that night carrying Chinese take-out.

"Jake! Luke! C'mon out, we brought dinner," Elliot yelled toward the boys' rooms. The two came out and sat down at the kitchen table with their parents.

Half way through the meal Olivia looked at Elliot and they silently agreed that it was time to tell them.

"Boys," Olivia started. "We need to talk to you."

"Okay, but the last time you said that was when Dad 'died.' What's going on?" Jake asked hesitantly.

Elliot smiled, "This isn't bad. It is actually wonderful. We just have something we need to tell you and we want to know what you guys think."

"Okay," Luke spoke up. He and Jake looked at each other and then to their parents.

"Well, I haven't been feeling good lately, so your dad made me go to the doctor today. I found out that…that I'm pregnant."

Jake dropped his fork and looked from his mother to his father, "Really? Pregnant?"

Elliot chuckled, "That's the same thing I said. Yeah, really."

"Wow…um, when are you due?" Jake asked. Luke still sat looking kinda confused.

"April 2nd, your dad's birthday." He nodded and sat back in his chair.

"So, is this okay? I mean what do you think?" Elliot asked.

"This is great. Sorry, I was just a little shocked," Jake said.

"What about you Luke? What do you think?" Elliot asked his youngest son, for the time being.

"What does pregnant mean?" Luke asked.

Olivia grinned, "It means that mommy is gonna have a baby."

"Oh! That is awesome!" Luke smiled.

"Well, that isn't all," Elliot said.

Jake looked at him and furrowed his brow, "What else could there be?" he asked.

"I'm having twins."

"Twins? As in two babies?" Jake asked. "Wow, two. That is great mom."

"Two?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke, mommy is having two babies at the same time."

"Oh…okay. So, am I having a two brothers or two sisters?"

"We don't know yet," Elliot answered, "It is too early to tell. But you could also end up with one brother and one sister."

"Oh," he shrugged and went back to his sweet and sour pork.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't to predictable for everyone. Please R&R…Oh, just so you know, the story is almost over. I don't know how much more drama I am going to put in it, but I do know that I am going to wrap it up soon. Please enjoy!**


	9. Happy Birthday Elliot!

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine…but they will be…**

**A/N: I am so glad that NBC got off its high horse and signed Chris back…he is officially back for two more years!!!! YaY!! So, here is chapter 9, and it is dedicated to the man himself, CHRIS MELONI, for coming back!!! - PS: I don't write pregnancies well, so I skipped it:D**

Happy Birthday Elliot!

Approx. 7 1/2 months later

"_Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday dear Elliot…Happy Birthday to you!!"_

Everyone clapped as Elliot bent over the cake placed in front of him and blew out the candles. It was about 9pm and the squad had rented out O'Malley's to throw Elliot a party. Everyone was there, including some from other squads. Jake, Luke and AJ were there as well, but were kept away from the bar and any drunken adults.

"So, old man, what you wish for?" Lenny Briscoe asked Elliot.

"Old man? Look who's talking!" Elliot laughed back at him.

Lenny shook his head, then Elliot's hand and then went to the bar for a drink.

As the cake was being cut and served, Elliot walked up behind Liv and wrapped his arms around her very pregnant body. He kissed her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Hey baby, how ya feelin'?" he asked her.

"I'm fine honey. Are you having fun?"

"I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sweetheart. Now, go back and play with your friends, because tomorrow is gonna be just like any other," she told him and smiled back at him.

He grinned, "Okay," he gave her another kiss and walked off to talk to a buddy of his from the Marines.

Olivia turned back to Casey, "So, what were we talking about?"

"I was just asking you if you were ready to get those two out of there," she said motioning to Olivia's stomach.

Olivia laughed, "You have no idea. I thought carrying one child was hard, but two is almost ten times harder. They both are going to Olympic gymnasts at the rate that they are playing around."

Casey smiled, "Yeah, that's what AJ did. I think she is going to be a soccer player though. She is quite the kicker!"

"Well, we know who she _didn't _get that from," she laughed and glanced at Munch.

Casey laughed and nodded, "We can agree on that."

"Mama?" AJ interrupted the two adults.

"Yes baby?"

"I tired. We go home soon?"

Casey looked down at her watch and realized just how late it was, "Yes, baby, we''l leave in a minute. Why don't you go find daddy?"

"Okay."

"Liv, sorry, but we are gonna get out of here. It is almost 10 and a certain four year old needs to get some sleep."

"Ok-AHHHHH," Olivia tried to answer, but ended up bent over in pain.

"Liv! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I think that my water just broke. Can you find Elliot?" she asked.

Casey looked down and sure enough, there was a puddle around Olivia's feet. Casey grabbed a chair and helped Olivia get into it and then went to find Elliot and John. Casey walked across the bar and found the two talking with Fin. Elliot had his back to her and John had AJ on his hip. She was almost asleep on his shoulder when Casey walked up.

"Honey, I'm ready to go. I was just fi-"

"Yeah, yeah, John, I don't care," she said and then turned to Elliot, "Olivia's water just broke. You need to leave now."

Elliot's eyes went wide, "Where is she?"

Casey pointed toward where she and Liv had been standing and Elliot took off in that direction. Casey followed him with John right behind her.

"Liv? You okay?" Elliot asked when he finally reached her side.

She glared at him, "Aside from the fact that _your _children are trying to come out now, yes."

Elliot smirked, "Well, lets get you in the car and to the hospital. I don't want my kids born in a bar. That would just be bad karma."

Elliot helped Olivia out of the chair and started toward the front of the bar. He then remembered that Jake and Luke were around somewhere and looked at Casey, "Case? Can you find the boys and bring them to the hospital with you? And then could you go ahead and tell Don and Fin? We need to get out of here."

Casey nodded, "No problem." Elliot thanked her and walked out the door, put Olivia in the car and rove off.

Casey looked around the small bar and finally found the boys in a back booth. Jake had his arm around Becca, who had come to visit him over her spring break, and Luke was sitting on the other side of the booth laughing at something one of them had just said.

"Jake, Luke!" Casey called as she walked closer.

"Hey, Aunt Casey. What's up?" Jake asked.

"Your mother just went into labor and your father took her to the hospital. Get your stuff and we are going to take yall there."

"Okay," Jake nodded and handed Becca and Luke their coats. While the three were gathering their things, John had gone off to find Don and Fin. He found the two in the same spot he had left Fin before.

"Hey guys. C'mon, Liv went into labor and Elliot has taken her to the hospital already. Me and Casey are taking the boys and Becca, and Elliot wanted us to let you guys know so you could come too."

Don nodded, "Okay. We're right behind you."

John, still holding AJ, Casey, Jake, Becca, Luke, Don and Fin all made their way out of the bar and piled into John and Don's cars. The group made their way to the hospital to see what was happening.

At the Hospital – Approx. 11:45 pm

"Elliot…Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Olivia said as she glared at Elliot from under sweaty bangs.

"Yes, I believe you have informed me of that. And to think, I would have thought you would love me, since it is my birthday and a-ahhhh," he said, but was cut off by Olivia tightening her already vice like grip on his hand. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Ahhhhhh…get these children out of me!" she yelled at the doctor who stood at the foot of her bed.

Dr. Peterson looked at her and smiled, "It is almost time Olivia. You are fully dilated and ready to deliver. On your next contraction I want you to push."

Olivia nodded and gritted her teeth. She felt her next contraction coming and sat up to push. Elliot held her hand and with the other hand, he rubbed soothing circles on her back. The contraction let up and Olivia laid back for the five second break she was gonna get.

"Okay, push Olivia," the doctor said. "I can see the head, so push really hard."

Olivia nodded again, "Ahhhhhhhh…Ahhhhh"

"The head is out. Stop pushing."

Olivia sat back and watched the doctor deliver the first of the twins. Elliot looked on with amazement.

"Congratulations! It's a GIRL!" Dr. Peterson announced as the baby's first cries filled the air. "Come cut the cord Dad," she said to Elliot. Elliot stepped up next to the doctor and cut the baby away from her mother. He smiled down at the baby and then went back to Olivia's side to prepare for the birth of the second child.

"Okay Olivia, I need you to push with this next contraction. This one is coming up right now."

Olivia gripped Elliot's hand again and pushed as hard as she could. After a few more contractions, a tear ran down her face as she heard the cries of her second baby.

"Congratulations! It's a BOY!" Dr. Peterson announced once again. "Dad?" Elliot walked over to her once again and detached his son from his mother. The nurse took the baby to the other side of the room with his sister and got the two cleaned up.

Elliot walked up to the side of Olivia's bed and gave her a kiss on the head, "Thank you. These are the best birthday gifts anyone could ever give me." Olivia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

The doctor had heard his statement and thought it best to correct him now, "Actually Elliot, if you would look at the clock, technically, only your daughter was born on your birthday. Your son didn't arrive until after midnight. Your twins have separate birthdays."

Elliot looked at the doctor in shock, "Really? One on the 2nd and one on the 3rd?"

"Yup. It is rare, but some twins are born like that. I even know a set of twins that were born in different years. Only three minutes apart, but one came on December 31st and the other came on January 1st. While your daughter is only 5 minutes older, she will probably hold that day over his head forever."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "With our blood running through those veins, I can only imagine," he said with a smirk.

Two nurses came up to the couple and handed Elliot his baby girl and Olivia her little boy. Elliot moved to sit on the side of Olivia's bed so they could both admire both children.

"So, have you two decided on names?" a nurse with a clipboard asked.

"Well, sort of," Elliot said. "We both have a boy's name and a girl's name we like, that way if they were identical we would have two of each."

"So, what are you going to do about these two?" she asked with a smiled.

Elliot looked at Olivia. She smiled at him, "Why don't you name your son and I'll name our daughter?"

"That sounds perfect," he responded.

30 minutes Later

There was a knock at the door and two heads popped in, "Can we come in?" Jake asked his parents.

"C'mon Jake."

Jake, Luke, Becca, AJ, Casey, John, Don and Fin all came into the room and looked at the ever growing family.

Elliot smiled, "Jake, Luke, come here." The two boys walked up to their father, "This," he motioned to the little girl in his arms, "is your sister, Elyse Cameron, born April 2nd at 11:57 pm. That," he motioned to the bundle in Olivia's arms, "is your baby brother, Gage Alexander, born April 3rd at 12:02 am."

"Really?" they heard Casey ask. "They ended up being born on separate days?"

"Yup. They said it is rare, but it happens. So, she might only be 5 minutes older, but when they get to be their age," she motioned to Jake and Luke, "Elyse is gonna hold a whole day over Gage's head," Olivia said in response to Casey's question. The entire room chuckled.

"Can I hold her?" Jake asked his father.

"Sure," Elliot handed Elyse to Jake. He then picked Luke up and put him on the edge of Olivia's bed so he could see Gage better.

"Can I hold him?" Luke inquired of his mother.

She nodded and shifted so she could help Luke hold the child. She handed the baby to him and watched as Luke's eyes filled with brotherly love.

**A/N: So, I know that I am predictable with the birth being on Elliot's birthday…but I bet you didn't see the two separate days thing coming…**


	10. Trains, Animals, and Gunshots

**Disclaimer: So, I am expecting a package from NBC sometime this week. They are sending me season three, but I sent a note with my order to go ahead and throw ownership of the show in as well…we'll see how that goes…**

**A/N: Yall must have been good little fangirls/fanboys (yet I know no fanboys), because you are getting another update this week!!! Wow!!! - - This goes out to Rach and Rach…they are awesome!!! But especially Rach b/c of PIRATES!!!!**

Trains, Animals, and Gunshots

Elliot awoke to the sound of crying. As he dug himself out of his intense sleep, he realized that one of the twins wanted his attention. He glanced at the nightstand and smiled when he saw that Olivia had moved the baby monitor to his side of the bed when she got up last time. Since the twins had come home, about a month earlier, he and Olivia had come up with a system of taking turns to care for the children at night. They normally put them down for the night after their feeding at ten, Olivia would get up first, feed whoever decided they were hungry first, she then put the monitor on his bedside table and he would get up next. This would go on until their alarm went off at six. He pulled back the covers, threw his legs over the side and gently got up, as to not disturb Olivia. He padded into the nursery, which was across the hall from his and Olivia's bedroom.

When Elliot entered the room he smiled. He looked at the matching cribs that were placed across the room from each other, the rocking chair that had been given to Olivia by Captain Cragen and the adorable paint job that Cragen, Fin, Alex and himself had done. Above each crib was that child's name in decorative letters. Elyse's was in a bright yellow on the navy wall and Gage's was in navy against the yellow wall of his side of the room. The two dressers/changing tables were placed at the end of each crib and were artistically colored. Gage's had little trains and train tracks running up and down the borders of each drawer and the handles were little trains. Elyse's had many different animals crawling, flying and walking up and down the borders of the drawers while the handles were little turtles.

Elliot snapped out of his revere when he remembered why he was in the nursery to begin with. He walked over to his daughter's crib and gently lifted her into his arms. He quietly took Elyse into the living room so she didn't wake her brother.

As Elliot walked with her, she seemed to calm down, "What's wrong baby girl? Did you just want to spend some time with daddy?" he gently cooed to the child. While Elyse had calmed down a little she was still fussy. Elliot walked to the fridge, took out a bottle that Olivia had made when she was up with Gage only half an hour earlier and warmed it on the stove. When he was satisfied that the temperature of the milk was perfect he brought the bottle to his daughter's lips and watched as she immediately latched on. A smile came to Elliot's lips as he watched his only daughter grow stronger from the milk he was giving her. He sat down at the end of the couch and nestled Elyse closer to his naked torso.

"Here's the deal baby girl. You are never allowed to grow up. You have to stay my little angel forever. No growing older, no boys, no kisses, no marriage, you have to stay this little forever." He smiled when he saw her move her eyes to look at him. While Gage had inherited Olivia's dark brown eyes, Elyse looked back at him with bright blue eyes that matched his own.

Elyse finished the bottle and began to close those tired sapphire orbs. Elliot held her to his shoulder and soothingly rubbed her back to burp her. After walking around the apartment for a minute, Elyse was again sleeping peacefully. He walked into the nursery, placed a kiss on her forehead and put her back in her crib.

"I love you baby girl," he whispered. He pulled the blanket over her body and walked out of the room. He gently shut the door, walked into his bedroom, placed the baby monitor on Olivia's bedside table and climbed back in bed to sleep until the next time one of his children needed him.

The next time Elliot was aroused from his sleep was to Olivia shaking his shoulder, "El…wake up, El."

He blinked open his eyes and looked at her slightly frightened face, "What's wrong baby?" he said in a sleepily slurred voice.

Olivia was somewhat embarrassed to wake him over this. She could take care of herself, but when it came to her family, that was a different story. "I think someone is trying to come in the front door. I would go check myself, but Elyse woke up and I have her."

It was then that Elliot realized that Olivia was holding their daughter to her chest. He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean someone is trying to come in the front door?"

"I mean, I was in the kitchen, with Elyse, making a bottle when I heard rattling coming from the front door. It sounded like someone was trying to come in using the doorknob, but when they found out it was locked, they were trying to pick it."

Elliot nodded. He got out of bed, put on a shirt and grabbed his gun out of the locked drawer in his bedside table. "Go in the nursery and shut the door. I'll go see who is out there and what is up. You just go in there and feed her and I'll come in there when everything is okay, okay?"

She nodded and immediately left the room. When Elliot heard the door shut, he quietly walked down the hall and into the living room. He got close to the front door and noticed that it was slightly open. His eyes widened just a bit and he immediately went on high alert mode. At the sound of a scream, Elliot turned back around quickly and headed down the hallway. The door to Luke's room was ajar and the sound had come from there. Elliot made his way to his son's room and turned on the light.

What he saw scared him to death. There was a man in a ski mask holding Luke by the throat keeping a gun to the boy's head.

"Put him down," Elliot growled at the unknown intruder, while aiming his own gun at the man.

"Now, Stabler, why would I do something like that? He is the ticket to everything that I want. If I were you, I would put the gun down," the man said in a dark and menacing tone.

"I can't do that. Just put him down and leave and I wont arrest you or even tell anyone about this."

"Daddy…Daddy help me!" Luke pleaded in a scared whisper.

The man hit Luke with the gun, "Shut up kid!"

Meanwhile, both Jake and Olivia had heard Luke's scream and opened their respective doors to see if he was okay. When Olivia saw Elliot go into Luke's room and heard him start to talk to someone, she looked at Jake and mouthed, 'Call your Grandpa Don,' as she motioned to him to go back into his room. Jake nodded and did just that.

Jake quietly shut the door to his room so whoever was in the apartment didn't know he was up. He took his cell phone off its charger and immediately dialed Cragen's number. After three rings the man picked up.

"_Cragen"_

"Grandpa Don, its Jake."

Cragen's eyes widen with worry, _"What's wrong Jake? Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?"_

"There is someone in the house. He is in Luke's room and Dad is trying to get him to let Luke go, but Mom told me to call you. She is in the nursery with El and Gage."

"_Okay…um…what I want you to do is to try to get to the nursery without whoever is there noticing and help your mother with the twins. I am going to call Munch and Fin and we are coming there. Put your cell phone on vibrate and keep it on you. When we are in the building we will call. Understand?"_

"Yes sir." Jake hung up with Don and crept back to his door. He opened the door, peeked out into the hallway toward Luke's room and saw that he had a clear shot to the nursery. He quickly walked to the nursery, slid in and locked the door.

"Jake, what are you doing in here?" Olivia asked her oldest son.

"Grandpa Don said to come in here and help you with El and Gage, so they are quiet. He is calling Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin and is going to call when they get here. I have my phone and he is going to call that. So, basically we need to stay here."

Olivia nodded and looked down at the child in her arms. She had been scared when she was told about Elliot's shooting, she was scared back in college when she was taken, but none of that compared to the fear she had right now. One of her children was in his room with a psycho and her other children were in danger. She didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to any of them, and didn't think she could live if something else happened to Elliot.

"I said, Put the Gun DOWN, Detective. I will shoot him," he said motioning to the child in his arms, "I have no problem with that."

Elliot gently placed his gun on the table beside him and raised his hands over his head, "Okay, okay, I put it down. Now, let my son go."

"Not until we chat Stabler."

"How do you know me? What do you want with my son?"

"Now, now, now…we are just full of questions aren't we. Let's start with an easy one. I know all about you Detective. I know that your wife is a detective, your oldest son just turned 17 and I guess I should congratulate you on the birth of your newest children. Born on your birthday, how sweet…wait, that was wrong, _one_ was born on your birthday and I believe the other was born the next day. Do you want more? I can go on…How about we go with names now…this little guy," he motioned to Luke again, "is Lucas. That teenager you got…that's Elliot Jr. is it not? And the babies…Elyse and Gage. Now where did Ga-"

"STOP!" Elliot commanded. "I get it, you know about us. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Let's just say I am someone from your past that wants a little revenge. I intended to walk out of this apartment tonight with what I want and do not expect to be detained by your cop buddies."

"That's not gonna happen and you know it. I will not allow you to leave this house without being in handcuffs and I will not let you have whatever you want or let you harm any of my family."

"You don't have that choice, my dear Elliot. I will either get what I want and walk out of here, or your son might not live to see 11."

Jake felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He moved Gage to his other arm and fished the device out of the pocket of his gym shorts.

"Yeah?"

"_Jake? Its Don, we are coming up the stairs of the building now. Do you know if the front door is open?"_

"No sir, I don't know. But, my guess is that it is."

"_Okay. Stay in the nursery with your mother until we come and get you. Don't leave that room unless either myself or your father tell you to, okay?"_

"Yes sir."

Both phones were disconnected. Cragen, Munch and Fin made their way to the door of the Stabler apartment. They noticed that it was slightly open and pulled out their weapons. They crept into the apartment and down the hall to Luke's room.

Jake and Olivia tried to keep the babies calm as they worried about what was going on in Luke's room. All of a sudden they heard two gun shots. The babies started crying hysterically at the loud noise and the panic in the room grew. Neither Jake nor Olivia knew what happened and they just hoped that no one, except maybe the guy who broke in, was hurt.

**A/N: I know…I know, yall are mad, but I just had to stop. Who is the intruder? Who was shot? What happened? Toasters, Toaster Strudel, and happy dreams to anyone who can guess who it is…**


	11. My Boys

**Disclaimer: I got my DVDs and I didn't get Elliot with them…DARN IT!!!!**

**A/N: So…I counted at least 4 or 5 people who had requests about who to shoot and who not to shoot…I guess that would be the question huh? Well, I guess you are about to get the answer…PS – I think we have established that I know nothing about NY, so I just make up places, roads and such as I go along…**

My Boys

Olivia sat in the waiting room at St. Mary's trying to distract herself from what was going on behind the doors of the Emergency Room. She still couldn't believe what had happened only a few short hours ago. It was then that it finally clicked that everything she loves could be destroyed in an instant. You would think that it was something she would have learned the first time, but it hadn't really hit her until that moment. One second her family was whole, safe, happy and lively; the next second all of that was threatening to fall and crumble under the horrible pressure of one single bullet.

Jake wasn't doing much better. He sat across from his mother trying to keep his mind focused on the baby resting on his lap. He didn't want to think about what the doctor could say when he came out of the ER. Elyse was lying on his lap looking up at him with her bright blue eyes that reminded Jake of his own. She was waving her little fist in the air and trying to keep her brother's attention longer than Jake was willing to give it. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that he was going through this horrific experience again. He was only 17 years old and this was the second time he was on the verge of losing someone he loved.

Jake had called Becca on his way to the hospital. He knew that it was 3 in the morning in St. Louis, but he needed to hear her voice. He needed to hear her tell him that everything was going to be alright. She told him just to hang on to the strength of his love for his family and to rest his faith in God, that everything was going to turn out okay.

Jake originally had a break this week from school and had a plane ticket to St. Louis. His plane was supposed to leave in a little less than 5 hours, but with everything that had happened he wasn't going to be able to go. Some time in his conversation with Becca he had told her that he didn't think coming there right now was a good idea. She had agreed and _politely_ informed him that if he would have shown up, she would have kicked his ass, put him back on a plane and not spoken to him for a good while.

It was two more hours before the doctor came back to the waiting room to see Olivia. "Mrs. Stabler?" Olivia nodded and the doctor continued, "He is out of surgery and going to be just fine. He is still under right now, but you can go see him if you would like. The rules state that there should only be one visitor at a time, but under the circumstances, I don't see why all of you can't go in."

"Thanks. What room?"

"Second floor, room 213."

"Thank you," she didn't wait for the doctor to reply before she got Jake, Gage and Elyse and headed to the elevators.

Olivia lightly pushed open the door and closed her eyes to what she saw. She had never seen him look so small before, but there he was lying right in front of her, pale, weak and small. She didn't know whether to cry because he was shot or to rejoice because he was fine and would be back with the family in no time.

What she really didn't expect to see was the figure that was sitting next to him in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The figure's arm was in a sling, which matched the one of the unconscious inhabitant of the hospital bed, and he was resting his head on the side of the bed next to the warm body. His hand was resting on the other man's chest and he was asleep.

Olivia didn't want to wake the pair so she stepped back out to the hallway and told Jake what she saw, "Jake it is so cute, look."

Jake peered into the room and smiled. He dug his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the scene laid out before him. He smiled, saved the image and sent a copy to Becca. He also made a mental note to call her to tell her that they were alright and not to worry anymore.

Gage, who lay protectively now in Jake's arms, made his presence known by whining a little and hitting his brother on the chest with his fist. Jake brought the small boy to his shoulder and tried to calm him back to sleep. Olivia looked at her watch and realized why Gage had woken up.

"Jake, take Elyse. I think the little man woke up because it has been almost four and a half hours since I fed him last, and he usually likes to eat about every two and a half. Your sister should be fine until I am done with him," Olivia said as she and Jake switched infants.

Jake nodded and gazed down at his only little sister. Even though he was 17 years older than her, he was still going to protect her. When her first date comes to pick her up, he wants to be there with his dad and Gage, and possibly Luke, to intimidate him. He wants to dance with her at her wedding and be there for her if a boy breaks her heart, and then go break the boy, of course. He knows that she will eventually get annoyed that they watch her every move, but she will learn that being the only girl has its disadvantages.

Olivia looked up from Gage and saw the love in Jake's eyes as he looked at Elyse. She had been so nervous when she found out about the twins because there would be basically an entire childhood of difference between her first born and her youngest. She was more than ecstatic when both boys had embraced the idea of her having more children and that excitement was refueled each time she watched her children interact with one another.

The door to the hospital room opened and brought Olivia from her thoughts. He husband now stood in the open doorway in his hospital issue gown and slippers.

Olivia smiled, "Hey baby."

"Hey," he said as she shuffled over to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good. You didn't leave Luke in the chair did you?"

Elliot smiled, "Nope, I moved him to the bed the best I could. Do you know how he managed to sneak in there? I woke up and he was suddenly there."

"No, I thought you knew. He was sleeping with his head on the bed when we came in. He is all you sweetheart, he knows how to get what he wants, and it looks like he wanted to be with his father."

"Yeah."

"Hey Dad, how are ya?" Jake asked after finally noticing Elliot standing with his mother.

"I'm doing better son, thanks. How are you?" he asked as he walked over to where Jake was sitting in the hallway and sat down next to him.

"I'm fine. Just worried about you two, that's all."

Elliot smirked, "Don't worry. I got the worst of it. Luke will be up and causing your headaches in no time."

Jake grinned, "Actually Dad, I can't wait." Jake had been so scared when he saw that both his brother and father had be hit. He didn't know if he could go through another major life event and was happy when he found out they were okay, "I was just so scared that I was going to lose you again. I wouldn't be able to take it Dad."

"I know, I know. I am still so sorry about leaving you and your mother like that and I promise that no bullet will ever take your old man away again," Elliot told him as he pulled him in for a hug. Elliot was careful of the bundle that Jake held in his arms; after pulling away a little, he bent down and gave Elyse a kiss on the forehead and then placed one on Jake's.

The family walked into the hospital room to have a little privacy. Jake sat on the bed with his legs spread out in front of him. He brought his brother close to his side, careful of his shoulder. He held Elyse in his arms and Gage was lying on the bed between his legs. Elliot and Olivia sat in the uncomfortable chairs next to the bed and just watched as their children interacted.

Luke woke up about an hour later and started to play with Gage, who was now in his brother's arms. Olivia was feeding Elyse and Elliot was having a quiet conversation with his eldest.

"Daddy?" Luke said to get his father's attention.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?"

"My arm hurts. What about you? Does your arm hurt too?"

"Yea, it does. Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

Luke nodded and went back to playing with Gage. Elliot got up and went to find a doctor. He came back a few minutes later with a nurse in tow.

"Hello Luke, do you want me to help your arm feel better?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. I'm going to put some medicine in your IV and it will probably make you sleepy, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a nod.

The nurse put a little morphine in his IV and left the family alone. Elliot and Olivia watched as he gently fell back to sleep.

Two days later Olivia was told that she could take her boys home. Elliot and Luke were packed and ready and eager to get home. The two had matching slings and had been joking about them over the three days they had been in the hospital. After the first day when Luke had snuck into Elliot's room, the doctors had decided to let him stay and set up another bed there.

The day after the shooting, Elliot was told that Captain Cragen had shot and killed the intruder, who he now knew was Nick Ganzner, and was now under IAB investigation. Ganzner had been the same man who kidnapped Olivia on their engagement night. Before he had died, Nick told detectives that he was still upset that Olivia had chosen Elliot and he wanted to get her back for good.

The two detectives that were in charge of the investigation had come to talk to him and Luke to try and get dirt on the captain. Elliot had thought that it was a fine shot and if he hadn't taken it, he is afraid that Luke wouldn't still be with him. The first bullet had only nicked Luke's collarbone and lodged into Elliot shoulder. The force of the bullet on Luke was enough to shatter the collarbone itself and cause him to need quite a number of stitches. The bullet had missed any vital part of Elliot because of that nick, but all Elliot's brain was telling his was he would have rather taken the whole force of the bullet than let his son suffer through his encounter.

**A/N: The end didn't come out like I wanted, but I hope the chapter as a whole was okay and lived up to this story's potential.**


	12. Retiring?

**Disclaimer: Still haven't received THAT letter that gives them to me…but Dick said it was in the mail…pouts**

**A/N: Hope yall liked the last chapter… I don't know how much more drama there should be, so I skipped some years to let the kids grow up and to move the story along some – it will be a common thing in the next few chapters…**

Retiring?

2 Years Later

"Momma! Momma!" Olivia smiled as she heard a little voice yell to her as she walked into their house after work.

After Luke and Elliot had recuperated from their gun shots wounds, Elliot and Olivia decided that with four children they should move. It took six months, but the family was able to find a four bedroom house in a less populated part of Queens. It was a beautiful brownstone with a good size yard located about ten minutes from Elliot's parent's house. The kids loved being so close to their grandparents and Elliot and Olivia enjoyed the almost built-in babysitting. They went out more as a couple then they did before the twins were born. Since Jake was on his way to college, the house was the right size for them to expand and grow. While they didn't want anymore children, the extra room would allow Elyse and Gage to eventually have their own space and still have a place for Jake when he came home for breaks and summer.

A year after the move Elliot and Olivia helped Jake move into a dorm at Elon University in North Carolina. He received a scholarship to play baseball there and was going to study psychology and criminal justice. The best part for Jake was that Becca also received a scholarship there to play volleyball. As of now, the two have been together for five years. Everyone had told them that they would never make it after Jake moved back to New York with his family, but the distance actually made them stronger. They were excited about the fact that they would be able to be together in college and possibly beyond.

Olivia took off her jacket, unclipped her badge and locked her gun and holster in the drawer her and Elliot used to keep the little ones away from their firearms. Olivia almost fell over after the force of her youngest hit her legs.

"Momma!" Gage greeted again.

"Hey buddy! Where's your daddy?"

"On the sofa seepin'"

"Really? Did you and Elyse tire him out today?" Olivia had left Elliot with the children because it was Saturday and she had to go in to finish a case that she had started with Fin.

Gage smirked, the smirk he got directly from Elliot, and shook his head, "No momma…We be perfect for daddy."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the sheepish look on her son's face, "Yeah, okay. Why don't we go wake him up? Want to?"

Gage nodded animatedly in response. Olivia put her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. Gage smiled and tip-toed to the living room right behind Olivia. Elyse immediately turned from the movie she was watching when she heard Olivia and Gage came into the room. Olivia motioned for her to be quiet and to come over to her. The three had a 'pow-wow' and decided how to wake-up Elliot. When the group broke up, the twins could barely keep from laughing.

"Ready?" Olivia whispered. At the twins' nod, she counted, "One-Two-Three!"

On three the twins ran to the couch and jumped on their father. Olivia heard a distant

'oof' and went to see how much damage she had caused. She walked to the couch and looked over the back at her husband and youngest children. Elliot's eyes were now open and he was trying to regain the breath that he lost while being woken up.

"Thanks Liv," he finally breathed out.

"Anytime, baby, anytime. That is what you get for sleeping on the job." She leaned over the back and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah. I was only asleep for like half and hour. They were watching a movie, what kind of trouble can they get into watching a movie?"

She glared at him, "Do you really want to know?"

He shook his head, "No not really."

"Exactly. Now, where is your other son?"

"Um…" he scratched his head, "I think he went to Chad's. Yeah, he went to Chad's. He'll be home at six."

Olivia looked at her watch, it was now five thirty. She shook her head and walked toward the kitchen to get a drink.

Elliot started to tickle Gage and Gage wound up on the floor laughing. Elyse went back to watching her movie and Gage quickly ran back to his father to exact his revenge. Olivia looked on as she poured herself a glass or water and took inventory of the food in the refrigerator. She decided that they should just order Chinese and she would venture to the grocery store tomorrow.

She heard a key in the lock of the front door and looked up to see Luke walk into the house, "Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Hey mom. When did you get home?"

"Ten minutes or so ago. How was Chad's?"

"Good. We just played 'Guitar Hero' and stuff like that. What's for dinner?"

"How about Chinese? Does that sound okay?"

He nodded and went to join his father and siblings in the living room.

Olivia stuck her head out of the kitchen, "El, honey, can you come here?"

Elliot pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head and kissed the side of her neck, "You need me?" he asked between kisses.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something serious, so stop," she said while trying to contain her giggles.

Elliot kissed her neck another time and turned her around for a full on kiss then sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, I am now in serious mode. So…go!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Actually I need you in cop mode."

Elliot furrowed his brow and tilted his head, "Okay," he said hesitantly.

"Well, after we wrapped up the case today, Cragen wanted to talk to me. So I went in his office not know what to expect. He basically told me that either you or I need to take the Captain's exam. He said that he is retiring at the end of the year and he wants one of us to be his successor."

Elliot was speechless. He had never thought of the fact that Cragen might one day retire. He had been a cop for a long as Elliot could remember.

"So, I was wondering…do you want to take it?"

"Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. What about you?"

"I don't really want to be a captain and I think that you would make a great captain," she said as she walked over and sat down on his lap.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her so she would fall and looked into her eyes, "I think you would make a wonderful captain, but if you don't want to then I can do it. It is something that I used to want to do, but I never actually thought I would get the chance."

"Well, then it is settled. We will tell Cragen that you are going to take the exam. When you pass, you will be trained by him to take over his post and be our new fearless leader."

"Wow. You wouldn't mind taking order from me?" he asked with a smirk.

She glared, "As long as you know that once we are off the clock, I wont necessarily follow them."

He chuckled, "Okay, then its settled. Are you going to help me study? If you do can we play strip trivia? You ask me a question and every time I get one right, you take off an article of clothing."

She shook her head and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "I;m hungry. Here is the phone," she said handing it to him, "get us some Chinese!"

Elliot mock saluted, "Yes ma'am." He leaned in gave her one last kiss and then watched her back as she traveled into the living room to play with her children.

**A/N2: So this is a little shorter, but I needed to set up the whole changing ranks thing…Thanks for part of the idea Rach…wink…you know what's coming!!**


	13. A Promotion and An Engagement

**Disclaimer: Only Jake, Luke, Becca, Gage and Elyse are mine…but that doesn't mean I can't play with everyone else!**

**A/N: Okay, I don't know if this is really how a promotion ceremony goes, but it is how I want it to happen…**

A Promotion and An Engagement

A Few Months Later

"Did you call Jake? He was supposed to be here by now," Elliot shouted down the stairs as he tried to get his dress blues to fit correctly.

"Yeah! Him and Becca are running late. They are going to meet us there."

"Okay."

Olivia journeyed up the stairs to see what was keeping Elliot. She walked into their bedroom to find him staring at himself in the mirror. She smiled and walked up behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist, "What's wrong? You are looking pensive."

"I'm just nervous, that's it. Oh, and these pants don't really fit right."

Olivia stepped back and looked at the NYPD issue uniform pants he was wearing, they were tight around his butt and made his legs look longer. "I don't see anything wrong with them," she commented with a wink and a pinched ass cheek.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Liv! I meant I think they are too tight for me to be comfortable. Have I been gaining weight since the last time I had to wear these?"

"No. You just haven't worn them in like five years. They just need to stretch out."

"Okay, but why don't you have to wear yours? I think you look cute in your full uniform."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you, you look cute as well, but I am not the one getting promoted. You need to look your best to be on that stage and get your new position from the Commissioner."

"Okay," Elliot paused. "Have you seen Gage and El? They are being awfully quiet and with two three year olds, that can't be good."

"Your right, let's go find them."

The parents walked out of their room and down toward the twins' rooms. The kids weren't in either room, so the two went downstairs to look. They found Gage and Elyse in front of the television entranced in an episode of _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody._ They smiled and made their way into the kitchen to finish getting ready.

Elliot went to the foyer and got his gun and holster. He put them in the proper place on his belt and walked back over to where Olivia was standing, "So, how do I look?"

"Like the most handsome police officer I have ever seen," she said with a smiled and extenuated with a kiss.

Elliot and Olivia exited the kitchen and snuck up behind their children. Elliot grabbed Gage and Olivia grabbed Elyse at the same time. Both children screamed and then started giggling.

"You guys ready to go?" Elliot asked kids youngest children. After a nod from both, Elliot went to the stairs to call Luke down, "Luke! C'mon son, we have to go. I can't be late for my own ceremony."

"I'm coming," Luke called down to his father. A few seconds later he was walking down the stairs in a pair of khakis and a nice polo shirt.

"You look very handsome young man," Olivia said and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Luke blushed and looked at his shoes, "Thanks."

The family left the house and piled into Elliot's truck. They pulled out of the driveway and headed for the ceremony.

One Police Plaza

The promotion ceremony was taking place in the giant banquet room on the 6th floor of the One Police Plaza building. There were tables set up for the each squad member's families and one bigger table in the center for the actual squad. Elliot sat on stage with Cragen and the police commissioner.

At precisely 6:30 the Police Commissioner Williams stepped up to the microphone, "Welcome friends, families and members of the 1-6 Precinct. Today is a special day in the lives of three of your own. Not just the two members sitting on this stage but the detective married to this young man," he said motioning to Elliot. "I would like to start by telling you all a little about Elliot Stabler and his history with the New York Police Department.

"Elliot began learning about the NYPD as a young child. His father, Retired Detective Robert Stabler," he motioned to Robert at the family table, "was a member of this department for many years. His work with the city of New York inspired his young son to follow in his foot steps. Elliot was selected for a very prestigious internship with the department after his freshman year in college." He paused and looked down at his notes, "After graduating from Siena College with a degree in Psychology and a minor in Criminal Justice, he married his college girlfriend that summer and both entered the Police Academy the following September.

"After excelling in the Academy, he started his career as a beat cop at the 2-7. Two years later he earned a promotion to detective. Unlike many newly appointed detectives, Elliot chose not to enlist in an area of the department that would be easy to handle. He and his wife chose to work under Captain Donald Cragen at the Special Victims Unit in this 1-6 Precinct." Commissioner Williams paused and allowed the information to soak in with the crowd.

"This is where Elliot's career took a dramatic turn. While raiding a warehouse in Manhattan, Elliot was shot in the shoulder and the perpetrator escaped custody. Because of this escape, Elliot's family was told that he died on scene. Elliot was moved in the Witness Protection Program and placed in St. Louis, Missouri. While in Missouri, Elliot had a ten year break in law enforcement. He became kindergarten teacher at Cardinal Elementary School. Elliot's wife, Olivia, and two children Elliot Jr. and Lucas decided five years later to move away form the city. By some lucky coincidence they chose to move to St. Louis. Elliot just so happened to be Lucas' kindergarten teacher. The family was reunited in Missouri and lived the rest of Elliot's stint in WP there. After co-workers John Munch and Odafin Tutuola captured the man who shot Elliot, the family was allowed to move back to the city. Elliot rejoined the force and has had a lot of success still under the care of Captain Cragen.

"This leads us to the reason we are here today. Captain Cragen has decided to retire from the New York Police Department and told Elliot that he would like him to take the helm of his squad. Elliot took and aced the Captain's exam and will take over the SVU starting at the beginning of next year." The Commissioner motioned for Elliot to stand and come next to him at the podium, "Elliot," he directed to him, "I am here today to give you your official Captain certificate, your new shield and to swear you in as the new commander of this unit."

Olivia looked at Jake, he had tears in his eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, even though we still have Dad, every time someone tells the story of his shooting I can't help but tear up."

Olivia smiled and rubbed his back a little. She turned back to the stage and met eyes with Elliot. Elliot grinned as he looked at his family.

"Detective, please raise your right hand and repeat after me…" Elliot nodded and the Commissioner continued, "I Elliot Stabler…"

"_I Elliot Stabler_"

"Promise to uphold the high standards and expectations,"

"_Promise to uphold the high standards and expectations,_"

"Of the New York Police Department, and pledge to maintain,"

"_Of the New York Police Department, and pledge to maintain,_"

"These expectations in my new role,"

"_These expectations in my new role,_"

"As Captain of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit of the 1-6 Precinct."

"_As Captain of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit of the 1-6 Precinct._"

"Congratulations!" the Commissioner turned to the crowd, "I now present to you, Captain Elliot Stabler."

Elliot smiled and turned to the room. Everyone was clapping and cheering for him. He felt proud to be in command of such a great unit and made a vow to himself to be a stern yet fair Captain and to be friends with his unit, but also give orders and punish when necessary.

Later that evening the family and the squad went out to celebrate. They reserved the back room at O'Malley's and everyone was there to celebrate with the newly appointed

Captain.

Gage, Elyse, and now six year old AJ, were all sitting at a table with Luke, Fin, John and Casey. Jake, Becca, Cragen, Elliot and Olivia were at a separate table, but one close enough to keep an eye on the children and to interact with the other adults.

As their food was being served, an object caught Olivia's eye. She first didn't think anything of it, but when she saw it again, she couldn't deny what it was. Olivia turned to Becca, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked motioning to Becca's left hand.

Becca looked at her hand, and then to Olivia. A slow blush rose over her face and she turned to look at Jake. She tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Jake smiled and turned to his mother.

"Yes Mom, that is exactly what you think it is."

Olivia's smiled got even bigger, "I can't believe it. How come you hadn't mentioned it yet?"

By that time, Olivia had the whole room's attention. "Mentioned what Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia motioned to Becca's hand, "There is an engagement ring on that girl's hand Elliot."

Elliot looked to Olivia, then to Becca and finally to Jake. He smiled and asked, "Yeah, why haven't you mentioned it yet? And how long has it been?"

Jake spoke for the two of them, "Well, first off, we were going to tell you tomorrow, we didn't want to take away from your day Dad. And secondly, it has been a week. I didn't think it was something to tell over the phone either."

Olivia stood up and took Becca into a hug. She then turned and grabbed her son, "Congratulations you two!"

Elliot followed Olivia's actions and gave Becca a hug. He then shook Jakes hand and gave him a half 'man-type' hug, "Didn't I tell you it was all going to work out in the end? Right before you told her we were moving back to the city from St. Louis, I told you not to worry and look, I was right."

Jake nodded, "Yes Dad, you were right."

"What? Say that again…I don't think everyone heard you."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yes Dad, you were right. Everything did work out in the end," he said a bit louder.

After Elliot and Olivia were done with hugs and congratulations, the rest of the room stood and praised the newly engaged couple.

"So, when is the wedding?" someone finally asked.

"We want to get married in the summer, after Jake is done with the College World Series tournaments," Becca said.

Everyone nodded and went back to their dinners. This night was one of the most special nights that Olivia could ever remember. He husband was promoted and her son was engaged. This night was at the top of her list with the three nights her children were born, her wedding night and half of the night that she got engaged, she chooses not to remember the kidnapping part.

**A/N2: So? Was it okay? The next chapter is going to be the wedding… R&R please!!!**


	14. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: They still ain't mine, but I can dream…and I like my dreams…haha**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this!!! – Children ages update: Jake: 21, Luke: 15, Elyse & Gage: 4 **

The Wedding

19 Months Later

"Jake! Calm down and stop pacing. You are making me dizzy," Elliot told his son as Jake paced the length of his father's office.

"Calm down? Calm down? Dad, I'm getting married tomorrow. I can't calm down!"

Elliot got up from his desk and intercepted his son, "Jake, you really need to calm down. I was a nervous wreck before I married your mother, but you're behaving like you think Becca is gonna change her mind. She loves you, you love her, don't worry."

Jake looked up at his father, "I know, but I just can't believe that it is tomorrow. I just have so much nervous energy. I mean I can't wait to marry her. I love her with every part of me, but the actual ceremony is nerve racking. I just can't get my mind to turn off."

"I know, I know. The same thing happened to me. But, you do need to remember that I have been through this and I know that once you are at the end of the aisle and see Becca, all the nervousness will go away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Before Elliot could say anything else, one of his detectives knocked on the door to his office, "Come in," he announced.

"Captain"

"What can I do for you Johnson?" (a/n: Marcus Johnson – Replaced Elliot as Liv's partner)

"The labs came back on the Gates case."

"Okay, and…?"

"It cleared the boyfriend. We are back at square one. You got any ideas?"

Elliot rolled his eyes and sighed, "Great! This is just what I need right now. Where is Olivia?"

"She is on the phone. Someone named Becca I think. She kept mentioning the wedding, so I am assuming that she is his fiancé?" he asked motioning to Jake.

Elliot nodded, "Stay here Jake." He walked out into the bullpen and indeed found Olivia on the phone. He turned to Munch and Fin, "John, Fin, is there anyone else we were looking at in the Gates case?"

John looked at some notes from his desk, "Just a weird neighbor. Couldn't shake this odd feeling he gave me. Didn't really have an alibi for the time of the attack."

"Okay, well go back and talk to him again. Ask my _politely_ to _volunteer_ a DNA sample. We need to close this because we are NOT working tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Fin said as he and John left the squadroom.

By the time Elliot was done with the boys, Olivia was off the phone and Marcus had moved to his desk to do paperwork. Elliot turned to his wife, "What did Becca want?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Nothing really. She is just nervous and wanted to talk. It is hard for her. Her mom died when she was little, so she doesn't really have a woman to talk to. She just needed to be reassured that everything is gonna be okay." Elliot chuckled, "What?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. Jake is pacing my office needing the same thing. He showed up about an hour ago. Hasn't stopped pacing since, giving me such a headache."

Olivia stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Elliot reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are we gonna do with those two?"

Elliot shook his head, "I have no clue. We should just kidnap them, take them to the courthouse and not worry about this whole big ceremony thing. That will calm them both down and I can get all my money back," he finished with a grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes and swatted him on the chest, "That wasn't very nice. They are going to be fine. Now, go back to your office and calm your son down some more. Make sure he knows that the rehearsal is at 7:30. That goes for you too, you will NOT be late."

The Next Day

Olivia woke up to the sensation of Elliot's lips on the back of her neck. She smiled and rolled over in his arms to face him.

"Good Morning Gorgeous," Elliot greeted with a kiss.

"Morning," she replied returning the kiss.

Elliot ran his hand up her back and treaded his fingers through her hair. He pulled her back towards him and immediately took her into a deep passionate kiss. He rolled so he was hovering over her and continued worshiping her mouth with his own. Olivia threw her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Elliot's hand found its way under her shirt and was caressing her stomach, side and breasts. As he was pulling at her shirt to remove it, he heard little feet coming toward the room. He rolled off of her just in time for there to be a short knock and then two flying four year olds coming toward the bed.

Elliot groaned as his only daughter landed on his stomach, "Good Morning baby girl," he managed to breathe out.

"Hi Daddy!" Elyse greeted her father.

"What's up little man?" Olivia asked Gage.

Gage grinned, "Mornin' Momma."

"I get to wear my pwitty dwess today daddy!" Elyse cheered.

"Yes you do girly! Are you excited to Jake and Becca get married?"

Both children nodded excitedly. Elliot and Olivia smiled at their youngest rugrats.

"Who is ready for a bath?" Olivia asked.

Elyse and Gage whined, jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to the living room. Elliot chuckled, "I guess they don't want one. But I will take a bath if I get your help," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Olivia rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the arm, "No! Right now you need to wake up your son and get your little monkey in the tub." Elliot just sat there smiling and trying to get a kiss, "Move it Mister!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. But can I get a kiss?" he asked in a fake pout. Olivia glared at him but gave him a short kiss on the cheek. Elliot frowned, pulled some sweats on over his boxers and made his way toward Luke's room.

Elliot walked into Luke's room and tried to navigate his way to the bed without hurting himself. Luke's room was a disaster area and Elliot needed to remember to make him clean it up after the wedding. He made his way to his son's bed and put his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Luke, Luke get up."

Luke groaned and pulled his comforter over his head.

"No son, you have to get up. We need to meet Jake in an hour. Get up!" he pulled the covers off of Luke and chuckled as Luke struggled against the cold.

Luke opened his eyes and glared at his father. Elliot laughed, "Get up, take a shower and get dressed. We need to leave soon!"

"Fine." Luke rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom across from his room.

Elliot ventured his way downstairs to see if he could find his little monkey. He found him on the couch watching _Bob the Builder_ with his sister. Elliot walked to the back of the couch, grabbed up his son and tossed him over his shoulder. Gage squealed and Elyse laughed.

"C'mon monkey, we need to get a shower. We are going to see Jake soon."

"Okay," Gage relented.

The two went upstairs and showered together to save time. Elliot got Gage dressed and sent him downstairs then dressed himself. Once all three boys were dressed and ready, they said their good-byes and went to meet Jake at the hotel.

4 Hours Later - The Ceremony

Jake stood at the altar with his father as his best man, his best friend Cody and his brother Luke as his groomsmen. The doors to the back of the church opened and he smiled as Gage and Elyse walked down the aisle as the ring bearer and flower girl. After watching the brides maids and the maid-of-honor, Sam, walk down the aisle, Jake couldn't help but smile larger as he anticipated seeing Becca. Jake was floored as Becca made her way down the aisle Becca took her place beside Jake and joined hand with him.

Neither really listened to the minister, but once it was time to recite their vows, each was very attentive.

Jake went first:

_Becca – When we met I was in a dark place in my life. I had lost my father only five years prior and had just moved to a new city. You came into my life and I found out what it was like to be happy again. You stuck with me through the anniversaries of his death and his birthday. You were also there when we found him again, and for that I love you even more. I love you with all my heart and I cannot see my life without you. We have made it through a move across the country, another scary shooting in my life and three years of college. You complete me, heart and soul. I promise from this day forth to be there when you need me, to be your net when you are falling and to stay with you in time of doubt and worry. I love you so much and I am so glad to be standing here today with you._

Becca wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Jake:

_Jake – I love you so much that it hurts. It is the best hurt that I have ever felt and I want to feel it everyday for the rest of my life. You have been my rock through many things including my mother's death. While I may have helped you through some tough times, you help me get through every day. You define love and compassion and I could not as for anything more. Today I promise you that we will grow old together and be next to each other in life and in death. I plan to devote my whole life to showing you just how much you mean to me. I love you with all of my heart and I will until the day I die._

Olivia wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her husband standing next to her son. Elliot's eyes had a layer of tears threatening to fall as well.

"The rings please," the Priest asked.

Gage walked to him and handed him the two wedding bands he had been keeping safe for his brother and soon to be sister.

"Jake, please repeat after me…"

"I Elliot Jacob Stabler Jr take you Rebecca Kathryn Stone…"

"_I Elliot Jacob Stabler Jr take you Rebecca Kathryn Stone…"_

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"_To be my lawfully wedded wife…"_

"For richer and poorer, For better or for worse, For sickness and in health, Til death do us part…"

"_For richer and poorer, For better or for worse, For sickness and in health, Til death do us part…"_

"Now take the ring and place it one her finger…With this ring I thee wed."

"_With this ring I thee wed."_

"Becca, please repeat after me…"

"I Rebecca Kathryn Stone take you Elliot Jacob Stabler Jr…"

"_I Rebecca Kathryn Stone take you Elliot Jacob Stabler Jr…"_

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"_To be my lawfully wedded husband…"_

"For richer and poorer, For better or for worse, For sickness and in health, Til death do us part…"

"_For richer and poorer, For better or for worse, For sickness and in health, Til death do us part…"_

"Now take the ring and place it one his finger…With this ring I thee wed."

"_With this ring I thee wed."_

"With the power vest in my by God and the state of New York, I pronounce you man and wife…Jake you may kiss your bride."

Jake smiled, lifted Becca's veil and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

They turned to their friends and family, took each other's hand and walked down the aisle to a car that was going to take them to the reception.

**A/N: Hope that was okay…The next chapter is a special one… R&R!!**


	15. The Best I Ever Had

**Disclaimer: Actually…Most of the characters in this chapter are mine…I believe that Dick's creations only make two appearances… :D**

**A/N: So ideas for this chapter and this whole affair are the product of many emails between myself and Rach…Props go to her for helping me work all this out…**

The Best I Ever Had

Luke walked into the club with his best friend Daniel. The two had just gotten their fake IDs and were looking for somewhere to party and meet girls. They walked across the club to the bar and ordered a couple of beers. After being handed their drinks, they turned around to survey who all was around.

"Are you sure we wont get caught?" Daniel asked nervously.

"I'm sure. My parents think we are going to a late movie. It will be fine. Stop worrying so much," Luke reassured him.

Luke looked down the bar and saw one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. He smiled at Daniel and made his way down the bar. He sat on the stool next to her and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," the mystery girl smiled back.

"I'm Luke."

"Rachel"

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked motioning to her empty glass on the bar in front of her. She smiled and nodded. He ordered her another rum and Coke and the two walked back to a booth in the corner. The seat was curved into the corner so they were seated side by side. Luke out his are arm the back of the booth behind her head.

The two talked for almost three hours before Daniel showed back up looking for Luke, "Hey man, it's almost one. We have to go."

Luke looked at Daniel and then at his watch. It really was almost one. He turned to Rachel, "Here's my number," he said handing her a napkin with the digits written on it. "Call me whenever you are free."

She smiled, "Okay."

Luke walked her to her car, kissed her cheek and walked off with Daniel.

"How old was she?" Daniel asked, once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "25, maybe?"

"25! You're only 17!"

Luke shrugged again, "So? She doesn't know that."

The Next Thursday

_RINGRINGRING_

"_Hello?"_

"Luke? This is Rachel…We met last weekend."

"_Oh hi! I'm glad you called."_

"Yeah, me too. Listen, I'm at work right now, so I can't talk long. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. I should be off work by six."

"_Yeah, that sounds great! Do you want to meet somewhere or should I pick you up at work?"_

"Umm," she looked around the squadroom. "How about we meet? Let's say, 7:30 at Roma's on Canal?"

"_That sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

Rachel hung up the phone and noticed Olivia looking at her with a grin on her face, "What?"

"So you have a date tomorrow? I want details."

Rachel smiled, "Why? I thought Cap'n said not to bring personal stuff into the office. Telling you about this would be personal stuff."

"Well," Olivia started, "Your captain is a hypocrite."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Olivia smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Take that however you want, but back to you. What's your boy's name?"

"All I know is his first name. Luke."

"Wow…My middle child's name is Luke, how weird."

It was seven o'clock on Friday night and Luke was running around the house trying to get ready. As he ran from his bedroom to the bathroom and downstairs, Elliot walked through the front door.

Elliot reached out and grabbed Luke's arm, "What are doing running around here that quickly?"

"Dad, I have a date. I need to get ready. Please let go so I am not late."

Elliot shrugged and released his hold on Luke, "Be home by one!" he yelled as Luke made his way out the door."

When he arrived at Roma's, Rachel was in the lobby waiting for him.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey"

"So, are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah"

Luke gave their name to the hostess and she took them to a corner table. The two laughed and talked and flirted for three hours. After Luke paid for the meal, they made their way to Rachel's apartment.

They fell through the door with their mouths suctioned together and their hands roaming uncharted territory. The finally stumbled their way to her bedroom and started to undress on another. Luke and Rachel soon found themselves naked and between the sheets.

Luke settled so he was lying between Rachel's legs. He was trailing kisses down her throat to her breasts. He took her nipple in his mouth and suckled. His fingers found the other and began to roll and pinch it. He let go with a small nip and paid the same attention to the other nipple. He then started to kiss down the length of her body, swirled his tongue in her belly button and found his way to her core. He took her swollen clitoris between his teeth and inserted two fingers into her. Rachel gasped loudly and threaded her fingers through his hair. He continued his menstruations until she was at the brink of falling over the edge of pleasure. Luke smirked, flicked her with his tongue one more time and heard her call his name loudly. Luke lapped up all of the juices she produced. He kissed his way back up her body and let her taste herself on his lips.

Rachel reached to the bedside table and grabbed a condom from the drawer. She tore open the foil package with her teeth and gently rolled the latex on Luke's very erect member. Luke then settled himself at her opening and waited for her to be ready. Rachel looked into Luke's eyes and nodded. He slid carefully into her and held still for a moment so she could adjust to his size.

"Luke," she breathed out, "Move, now!"

Luke smiled and began to pump his hips in a slow rhythm. At Rachel's direction he moved faster and harder until they were both at the point of eruption. Luke reached down and flicked her clit and caused her to embrace the orgasm. He came only seconds after her and finally collapsed to the side.

"Wow," Rachel panted out, "that was incredible."

Luke smiled, "I know, you were amazing." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers and smiled when she allowed him deeper access. As they continued to exchange kisses and touched, Rachel's phone began to ring. She groaned and reached to answer it.

"No, don't get it," Luke whined.

"I have to, it might be work," she said and kissed his cheek. She grabbed the phone and flipped it open, "Yeah?"

"That is no way to answer your phone. I taught you better than that."

"Sorry, but what's up?"

"We caught a case. Rape/Homicide at Sixth and Avenue B."

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty." She hung up the phone and turned back to Luke, "I have to go. Thanks for tonight. I'll call you."

Luke nodded and began to get dressed. He pulled on his jacket, gave her on last kiss and left. He walked into his house thirty minutes later at 12:45. He saw his father asleep on the couch and figured that his mom was still working or got called out.

Rachel walked onto the scene ten minutes after she told Olivia she would be there. She had taken a quick shower, dressed and made it there as soon as possible.

Olivia grinned and walked over to her, "So, how was the date?"

Rachel smiled, "Great…" she said with a wispy look.

"So…how was he?" Olivia asked, begging for some gossip.

Rachel winked and smiled bigger, "He was the best I've ever had."

Olivia chuckled at the far off look that Rachel got on her face, "C'mon. We have a crime scene to process. You can call lover-boy tomorrow." Olivia and Rachel walked toward Dr. Warner and began their workday, entirely too early.

**So…? What did yall think?**


	16. Found Out

**Disclaimer: If you see them on TV, they ain't mine…other than that, they are!**

**A/N: Here is chapter 16…I wanted to try and update Homecoming before this one, but the next chapter of that story just isn't writing itself very fast…don't worry though, it is coming.**

Found Out

Rachel smiled as Luke leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. The two had been seeing each other for a month now. They weren't dating, it was more of a sex thing. They would get together at least once a week and just go at it like there was no tomorrow. Because the relationship was all about sex, they were still on first names only.

They always met up at her apartment and when she would ask why they couldn't go to Luke's, he would tell her that he lives with his brother and sister and they don't like him bringing people over. It wasn't a complete lie…he just didn't mention to her that his brother and sister were six and his parents lived there too.

It was June and Luke was between his junior and senior year in high school. Since it was summer and he had to watch Gage and Elyse a lot, he tried to see Rachel as much as possible. On this day, his father had taken the twins to work with him because they had routine check-ups. It was lunch time and Rachel had called to see if he could meet her during her lunch break.

They were curled together after a passionate love making session when Luke's phone rang:

"Yeah," he answered, a little annoyed.

"_Luke,"_ he heard his father say.

"Oh, hey. You need something?"

"_Yes, I need you to come get your brother and sister."_

"But…I'm in the middle of something," he sighed with an eye roll.

"_Well, finish up and come get them. I have a meeting with the Chief of Detectives in a couple hours. I expect you to be here by 1:30."_

Luke looked at the clock, 12:07, "Okay…I'll be there."

"_Thank You."_

"Yeah, bye."

"_Bye"_

Rachel looked at him, "I have to be somewhere by 1:30," he explained.

She smiled, "Well, I have to be back at work in 20, so I guess I'll see ya next time."

Luke nodded. He gave her a kiss, got dressed and left the apartment. He wanted to get home so he could shower before heading to the 1-6.

After Luke left, Rachel quickly got dressed and drove to the precinct. When she arrived she saw Olivia at her desk with a child in her lap. She had seen both children before lunch, but hadn't gotten the chance to meet or talk to them yet.

"Hey Liv," she greeted.

Olivia looked up, "Oh, hey Rach." Olivia looked at her and grinned, "How was lunch?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel blushed and looked away, "It was fine. So, who is this little guy?" she asked, trying to turn the conversation away from her lunch time rendezvous.

Olivia smiled knowingly, "This is my youngest son, well, I guess he would technically be my youngest, Gage."

"Hi Gage, I'm Rachel. I'm your mommy's partner."

"Hi!" he greeted back.

"Isn't he a twin?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but El and El are having father-daughter bonding time," Olivia said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Oh, so they are just hanging out in the Cap's office?"

"Basically. Their big brother is coming to get them. They had doctor's check-ups today."

"Luke. Jake got married two years ago and him and Becca live in North Carolina. They finished up college and then moved to Charlotte to work on the force there. I thought he would get out of the 'family business' after losing his father and almost losing his brother and his father again, but I guess not."

Rachel nodded and started on her paperwork.

About an hour later, Olivia had gone into Elliot's office and Munch and Fin had gone out on an interview. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw a man enter the bullpen. She turned to as if he needed any help and froze in place.

Luke walked into the bullpen at 1:25. He looked around and only saw his mother's partner. Her partner was relatively new and he hadn't had a chance to meet her yet. He watched as she turned around and his eyes went wide. _'OH CRAP!'_ he thought.

Rachel walked up to him, "Luke what are you doing here? I thought you had to be somewhere."

"I…I came to pick up a couple of things. I didn't know you worked here. I knew you were a cop, but I didn't know you worked Special Victims."

"Yeah, you never asked. I guess I didn't feel the need to mention it. So what can I g-"

"Luke!" his father called from the doorway of his office.

Luke closed his eyes, "Uh, hey dad. I'm not late am I?"

"Dad? Did you just call him dad? My captain is your father? That means your mother is my partner?" Rachel asked shocked.

"No son, you are right on time." Elliot looked into his office, "Guys, your brother is here."

Gage and Elyse ran out of the office and straight to Luke, "Hey squirts, you ready to go home?" he asked quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked through clenched teeth.

"Sure," Luke said with his head bowed. The two made their way into the hallway.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked. "I work with your parents? Your parents? And not only that, you said you lived with your brother and sister, you could have mentioned that they are six!!"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that they live there too."

"Yeah, that must have slipped your mind," she said sarcastically. "How old are you anyway?"

"17. But I turn 18 in a few months."

"17? 17? Do you know how much trouble I could get in?"

"I'm of legal age. You can't get in trouble."

"Right. We haven't been drinking together either…SHIT! Do you know what I have told your mother? She is gonna kill me."

"Is everything okay out here?" Olivia asked coming into the hallway.

Rachel shook her head, wiped her eyes and ran to the crib.

"Do you two know ea- OH MY GOD! You're Luke, you are Rachel's Luke."

Luke nodded and kept his head bowed, "Yes ma'am."

"Oh My God! Go home! Get your siblings and go home. We will talk about this later."

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia turned back toward the squadroom and caught sight of Elliot, "What is your father gonna say?"

Luke stayed silent and walked to where his brother and sister were laughing with their father. He got Gage and Elyse and left the stationhouse.

On the way home, Luke tried to get Rachel to talk to him through text messages:

L - R: I am so sorry, please talk to me.

R - L: Sorry? I can't believe I slept w/ my boss' son. You are 17, what were you doing at that club? What were you thinking?

L - R: I'm sorry. I should have told you. I really like you, please can we see each other again?

R - L: I need time to think. Don't call me for a while.

Later that night, Luke was in his room after putting the twins to bed when he heard his parents get home. He sighed and walked downstairs to the living room to face them.

"Sit on the couch son," Elliot told him.

"Yes sir," Luke sat down and waited for his father to continue.

"First off, give it to me…" Elliot said with his hand extended. Luke bowed his head and fished his wallet out of his pants. He pulled the fake ID out and handed to Elliot. "A bar? You went to a bar? You are 17 years old son, 17! You don't belong in a bar! Much less in one trying to pick up 20-something year old women!"

Olivia walked into the living room from having gone up to check on the twins, "Elliot, don't yell. You are going to wake Gage and El," she scolded her husband.

"Sorry," he directed to her. He turned back to Luke and continued, "And you are too young to be having sex, much less with someone who is 25 AND under my command!"

"You are one to talk. I bet you had sex before 17," Luke retorted, instantly regretting it after seeing the look that came to his father's eyes.

"This isn't about me and you are wrong!"

Although he could see that Elliot was mad, Luke continued to argue, "Right! You two were probably shacking up the first night. At least I waited a week."

Elliot's face had now turned a mean shade of red, "_NO!_ I didn't even kiss your mother until our second date and we didn't sleep together until after we were engaged. You…you slept with her after a week? I taught you to treat women better than that!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" all three heard from the stairs. Olivia turned from her silent place behind Elliot and walked over to her son. She picked up Gage and he put his arms around her neck, "Mommy, why daddy yell?" he asked innocently. Olivia turned and gave her husband an 'I-told-you-so' glare.

"No reason baby. Let's get you back in bed." He nodded and laid his head on her shoulder.

Once Olivia left, Elliot turned to Luke, "Get to your room. We will discuss this later."

Luke made his way up the stairs and to his room. When he got there, he sat down at his computer and tried to decide on what to do. He wanted to do something to show Rachel that he really cared for her and that he was sorry for lying. He was hoping and praying that he could get in her good graces and maybe she would take him back.

**R&R Please!**


	17. Are you sure we are related?

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine…well, actually almost everyone in this chapter is!!! Haha…**

**A/N: So, this chapter is a divergence from the Luke/Rach story line, but it will bring some other people back into play…**

Are you sure we are related?

Sergeant Lee Blackwell sat in his office that overlooked Charlotte, NC. He was the third highest in power in the Charlotte Mecklenburg Police Department. The CMPD had been looking to add a Special Victims Unit to the force to help lower the rate of rapes and child abuse in the city.

"Sgt. Blackwell," Lieutenant Benjamin Ross address.

"Yes Lieu?"

"I looked up the information you wanted."

"And what did you find."

"There are only one officer on the force that is from the New York or New Jersey area."

"And who would that be?"

"Elliot Stabler, sir."

"Elliot Stabler? I don't recognize that name."

"He goes by Jake, sir."

"Oh, Jake Stabler, of Captain Wallace's squad?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, well, go get him and bring him to me."

"Yes sir," Ross turned and left the office to try and find Jake.

The 2-8 Precinct – Charlotte, NC

Jake was sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork from his last case. He was working his way up to detective and could take the test in about two weeks.

"Stabler!" he heard his captain shout. "In my office now!"

Jake got up and made his way to Wallace's office. "Yes sir?"

"Jake, this is Lieutenant Ross. He would like for you to come with him. You are going to see Sergeant Blackwell."

"Yes sir," Jake looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 5:30, "Sir, can I call Becca first and tell her I am going to be late?"

"Yes. Then go with Ross."

Jake nodded and made his way back to his desk. He called Becca and told her what was going on, gathered his paperwork and his study materials, and followed Ross out of the station and toward the Sergeant's office.

Jake walked into Sergeant Blackwell's office a little tense. He had heard stories from his father that being called to the Sergeant's office is never good. He was nervous and didn't really know what he did to deserve to be reprimanded.

"Jake Stabler?" the Sergeant asked.

"Yes sir."

"Jake, we here at the CMPD have been thinking about trying to create a Special Victims Unit to add to the force. I have done my research and I know that if we want to be successful in this endeavor we need to learn from the best. One of the best SVUs in the nation is in New York City. It is hard to believe but you are the only officer on the force form the New York area and we want you to go up there with your partner and learn what it takes to make a successful SVU run."

Jake grinned, "Yes sir. How long will I be gone sir?"

"I am thinking that you need to be there at least a month."

"Will I be able to take my wife sir? She is eight months pregnant, and I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving her here in that condition."

"You will have to take that up with her boss, but I don't see why not."

"Thank You sir. And you are her boss sir. My wife is Becca Stabler, she is in Captain Troy Hacker's squad."

"Oh, okay. Well, instead of taking your partner take your wife. You should be able to get all the information you need between the two of you."

"Yes sir. When do we leave?"

"You will fly out tomorrow. I will make arraignments for you to stay at a hotel in the city. You will be researching the SVU squad in Manhattan. They have had the best closure rate in NY and the country for the past decade."

"Okay sir, but we will not need to stay in a hotel. My parents still live in Queens sir."

"That is even better. Here are your tickets," he handed Jake two tickets, "and have a great trip."

"Thank you sir."

Jake walked out of the office with a smile on his face. He decided that he wouldn't call his parents and just surprise them at the office tomorrow. He went home and told Becca that they were going to NY and they started to pack.

Charlotte-Douglas International Airport – Charlotte, NC

"I can't believe we get to go to New York for work!" Becca exclaimed, for the fifth time that morning.

"I know. My parents are going to be so surprised."

_Now Boarding – Flight 685 to JFK International Airport, New York_

"Well, that's us…let's go."

Five Hours Later

Jake and Becca walked hand-in-hand into the 1-6. They were excited to surprise their family. They walked into the bullpen and saw that all the detectives were hard at work, well at least the ones that were there. Munch, Fin, nor Olivia was in the bullpen, but Jake did notice that the desk across from his mother's had a body in it. He walked over to her:

"Excuse me," he said as he tapped her on the shoulder.

Rachel looked up at the man standing in front of her desk. _Damn! He's hot! And those blue eyes…I wonder if he is single…_she thought. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if either Detective or Captain Stabler were in."

_SHIT! Wedding ring!_ She thought as she caught sight of his hand, _all the best ones are married…or related to my boss…_ "Detective Stabler is out with Detective Munch, but Captain Stabler is in his office. Just that way," she pointed to his door, "his name is on it."

"Thank you," he said. Jake turned to Becca, "C'mon Becca, she said that he is here."

"Okay," Becca walked up to where Jake was and took his hand. They walked to the back of the bullpen and knocked on Elliot's door.

"Come in!" they heard come from inside the office.

Jake opened the door and smiled at his father. Elliot was bent over his desk working on paperwork, "Think you could take a break and say hello to your namesake, old man?"

Elliot looked up at the sound of his son's voice and smiled. He got up from his desk and took Jake into a hug, "Hey Jake, Becca," he released his son and hugged Becca. "What are you guys doing here? And when were going to tell us that you were pregnant?" he asked when he finally noticed Becca's very pregnant belly.

Jake laughed, "Well, we were going to tell you when he was born and then bring him up here, but since I was sent here for work, and she is eight months pregnant, I couldn't leave her at home."

Becca rolled her eyes, "I told him that I was going to be just fine by myself, but someone wouldn't listen."

"Well, he gets that from his father," the two turned around and saw Olivia at the door. She stepped through and took her daughter-in-law into a hug. "Well, now that you are here, it is just fine. Are you sure it is a boy?" she asked as she hugged her son.

Becca rolled her eyes again, "Someone sure is, but to answer your question, no we don't know if it is a boy or girl."

"Hey, I just have a feeling that we are having a boy. I can't help that, right dad?" Jake defended.

Elliot through his hands up, "Don't ask me, I was positive you were a girl."

Olivia laughed, "Well, why are you guys here?"

"Well, the CMPD wants to start an SVU and wanted to send someone up to research the best SVU squad in the country. Since I was the only one from the New York area, I was chosen. I didn't even know I was coming to this particular squad until after I said I would do this."

Elliot smiled, "Hear that honey? We are the best SVU in the country."

"Don't let it go to your head," she laughed and then turned back to her son, "Where are you staying?"

"Well, I was hoping with you guys. I wanted to spend sometime with Luke and the twins."

"That is just fine. We can set you up in the guest room."

"Thanks mom."

Jake and Becca left the precinct and made their way to the house. They knocked on the door and heard a small voice from the other side, "Who is it?"

Jake smiled, "It's your favorite big brother."

The door immediately opened and Jake had an arm full of six year old before he could say hello.

"Jake!" Gage greeted.

"Hey buddy, where is your sister?"

"In the living room with Luke."

The three made their way into the house and found Luke and Elyse laying on the couch engrossed in a cartoon.

"Aren't you a little old for _Higglytown Heroes_?" Jake asked.

Elyse's face lit up and she jumped up into her brother's arms, "Jake!"

"Hey rugrat!" Luke looked up from the couch, "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Luke sad," Gage answered.

"Sad? Why is Luke sad?" Gage shrugged and went back to the show.

"Hi Becca," Elyse said from Jake's arms. Then her mouth dropped open, "You gonna have a baby????"

Becca smiled, "Yes ma'am, me and Jake are gonna have a baby. Would like a little niece or nephew to play with?"

Elyse nodded and hugged her, "Come watch with us." Elyse dragged Becca to the other couch and sat snuggled up to Becca's side.

Jake smiled and then looked at Luke, "C'mon little brother, out with it."

Luke sighed, "Let's go in the kitchen."

The brothers walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Okay, so what is wrong?"

"Well, I met this girl at a bar and we really hit it off and I called her and we went out and stuff. We had been going out for about a month when I went to the squad to pick up Gage and El, and I saw her there. She ended up being mom's partner. So then she flipped out, mom flipped out and then dad flipped out and took my fake ID. That is what is wrong…oh, and Rach won't talk to me now. I really like her."

"Wow, now that is a story. First, when did you get a fake ID?"

"Like two days before I met Rachel."

Jake rolled his eyes, "First you drank at my wedding…yeah I heard about that," he said at Luke's reaction. "Then you get a fake ID, and then you hook up with someone under Dad's command. Are you sure we are related? I mean how stupid do you have to be to see that mom and dad aren't going to like the fact that you drank and slept with someone who is in her late twenties?"

Luke sighed, "I don't know. I just wasn't thinking I guess. How long did you wait before you slept with Becca? I mean dad said he didn't sleep with mom until they were engaged."

"I didn't sleep with her until we were in college and ready for anything that could have happened as a result."

"Still, I'm not you. I not their perfect first child, or their cute little twins. I am stuck in the middle."

"I know, and I am sorry about that. I can't help the fact that they decided to have the twins after we moved back here. Who knew that after 11 years and almost losing dad that they would want more kids?"

Luke just shook his head and remained silent.

"When did this whole rebellious thing start? When the twins were born? When I got married? When?"

"I guess it started after I got shot. I just think that we should live one day at a time and do whatever it is that will make us feel whole and lively that day."

Jake sighed, "Oh, I guess that makes sense. You had a near death experience and now you think that the world belongs to you. Perfect thinking," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just don't think that I should have to follow in their footsteps and be perfect."

"You don't. You just need to shape up and make sure you don't get yourself into any more trouble."

"What do I do about Rachel? I really like her…"

"I don't know what you can do other than give her time to get over whatever lies you told her and see if she can wrap her head around the fact that your father is her boss and your mother is her partner."

Luke nodded, but before he could say anything the two heard Elliot and Olivia come in.

"Mommy! Daddy! Jake and Becca are here!" Gage yelled as he ran to his father.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Elliot responded.

Olivia picked up Elyse and walked into the living room. She out the six year old back on the couch and went to the office to take off her gun and badge. Elliot was two steps behind her doing the same thing. The parents walked into the kitchen and saw their boys sitting together.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything gentlemen," Olivia said.

"Nah mom, we were just finished. Thanks for the advice Jake," Luke said as he walked out of the room.

**A/N: Please R&R!!!**


	18. Coloring Books and Bundles of Joy

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine still…If they were, this pregnancy would only involve two loving people…**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait…It would have come sooner, but I have been having some personal stuff to take care of, and I just haven't had a muse…Thanks to Rach for the encouragement.**

Coloring Books and Bundles of Joy

"Okay Dad, where do you want us?" Jake asked, as he followed Elliot and Olivia into the bullpen.

"Yall can hang out wherever you want. If you want to go out on a few canvasses or interviews, talk to Munch and Fin. They wont mind a buddy. Will ya guys?" he directed toward the pair.

Munch looked up and smiled, "Jake! When did you get here?" he got up and enveloped the boy into a hug.

"Yesterday. Me and Becca were sent to observe the best SVU in the country because my boss wants one."

"Awesome! Hey Jake!" Fin said, walking up to the pair.

"Hey Uncle Fin. So, guys, two questions…First, yall don't mind me hanging out with you, do you?"

"Nah, that would be great!" Fin answered.

"Secondly, how do you guys feel about being great-uncles?"

Fin looked at Munch with a confused look, "Great-uncles? Wha-…Are you and Becca having a baby?"

Jake smiled, "Yup, should be any week now. Maybe she'll have it while we are here."

Munch patted Jake on the back, "Are you ready for no sleep and hectic hours?"

"Are you talking about the baby or this job? Now I am confused."

Fin shook his head and laughed, "Touché."

Two Days Later

"Hey, can I talk to you?" came a quiet voice from behind her.

Rachel turned and saw a nervous looking Luke standing behind her. She hesitantly nodded and got up. The two went to the crib for a few minutes of privacy.

"What?" she asked as soon as the door shut.

"I just wanted to apologize. I am so sorry that I lied to you and I am so sorry that I led you to believe something that wasn't entirely truthful. I really like you, and I was wanted to know if we could give this dating thing another chance."

Rachel was stunned, she didn't know what to say at that. She had been really feeling down since they last spoke and wasn't sure if this was the best way to pick herself up. After their fight, she had come across a file while she was putting away some reports. The file was an account of a shooting that had occurred in the Stabler apartment. She had gasped when she read that Luke had been hit and couldn't believe that she had never heard about it.

"Look Luke, I-"

"I know that I don't deserve you and I probably don't deserve anything, but I was just hoping that maybe, just maybe you could find it in your heart to try and make this work with me."

"Luke, I just don't know. I mean, I like you and I want to try, but I don't know if I can trust you. You lied to me about so much."

"I know, I know, and I am so so so sorry. I just wasn't thinking and then when we were getting close I got scared and I didn't want you to know the truth and-"

"Luke," she interrupted. "I understand why you didn't tell me that you were young and that you live with your parents. But what I don't understand is why you felt that you had to come to that bar that night and not be out with some people more your age."

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He took a big breath, "I guess, I guess I should tell you about what happened, and what kinda led me down this 'path.' When I was eleven, I was in my room and a man came in. I screamed and my dad came in and started yelling at the guy and I was scared out of my mind. Eventually, the guy got a shot off, before my Grandpa Don could get a shot off, the bullet hit my shoulder and ended up lodged in my father's shoulder. Ever since then I just haven't done much that would be considered on the straight and narrow…" Luke bowed his head and waited for Rachel to say something.

Rachel sighed, "I…I don't know what to say. I mean, that was a horrible story."

"I didn't tell you that for you to feel sorry for me, I told you so that you could understand where my head is coming from. I don't want your sympathy, I just want you to try and see wh-"

He was cut off by her lips crashing down on his. At first he was still and didn't know what to do. He finally came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two stood in the crib like that until they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Luke looked up and saw Jake standing in the doorway.

"You guys are lucky they sent me to find Rachel."

Luke looked at the ground, "Thanks Jake. Rach, this is my brother Jake. I think you already met him."

"Yeah," _again with the related to my boss thing…_"but it is nice to meet you again."

"You too. But, my mother is looking for you."

"Thanks." She turned back to Luke, "Bye, call me later," she finished with a small kiss.

"Okay, bye." He turned and watched her walk out the door.

"So, you two worked things out I see."

"Yeah," he said with a blush. "Now I just hope that mom and dad will be okay with all this."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "That is gonna happen," he said sarcastically.

"I know," he said with a head shake.

The two left the crib and ventured down to the bullpen. Rachel and Olivia were gone and the door to Elliot's office was shut. Luke looked at his watch, "Wow, it is almost five. I guess I should go and relieve Becca of the terrible twins."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, well, I guess the practice doesn't hurt."

"You're right."

Luke and Jake walked out of the bullpen and down to the car. They made their way to the house and were not ready for what they found when they got there.

Jake and Luke walked into the living room and heard Becca screaming. They rushed over to where she was and noticed that she was in labor. Gage ran over to Luke with a scared look on his face and the phone in his hand.

"Gage, buddy, how long has she been like this?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I tried call daddy, but he wont answer," he replied, showing the phone to Luke.

"Okay, well, Jake and I are here now. Why don't you and El go upstairs and get your backpacks and put some books or coloring stuff in them and then come right back?"

Gage nodded and went to find Elyse. As the two ran upstairs, Jake and Luke helped Becca off the floor and toward the front door. As soon as they had her loaded in the car, Luke ran into the house and got the twins. They piled into the car and headed for the hospital.

Luke pulled out his cell phone and again tried to call his father. After Elliot didn't answer twice, he called his mother.

"_Stabler"_

"Mom!" Luke said exasperated.

"_Luke? What's wrong?"_

"Becca went into labor before me and Jake got home. We are on the way to the hospital. We have Gage and El and should be there any minute."

"_What? She went into labor while she was alone with the twins? Why didn't someone call sooner?"_

"Gage said he tried to call dad, but he didn't answer. I have tried to call him too. He isn't answering."

"_Okay, I'll get in touch with him. What hospital are you going to?"_

"St. Matthew's."

"_Okay, I'll get your father and we'll be there as soon as possible."_

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"_Bye Son."_

"Bye Mom"

Olivia hung up the phone with Luke and immediately went in search of her husband. Her and Rachel had just gotten back to the station as she got Luke's phone call. Olivia went straight to Elliot's office, she knocked, but when she got no answer, she entered. She smiled when she saw him curled up on the cot in the corner of his office. She walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"El…El wake up."

Elliot groaned and rolled over a little.

"Elliot Jacob Stabler…Wake up now! You are going to be a grandfather soon, so if you want to see the baby, you better get your butt up!"

Elliot opened his eyes and smiled, "Really?" he asked sleepily. "She is in labor?"

"Yes baby, she is in labor. Not get up!"

He sat up and wiped his eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

Olivia and Elliot showed up in the waiting room at the hospital thirty minutes later. They found Luke sitting in one of the plastic chairs with Gage and Elyse on each side. Each twin had a coloring book and some crayons and were entertaining themselves. As they walked through the door Luke looked up.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Hey Luke. How is she?" Olivia asked.

"Last I heard, not totally ready yet, but getting there. They are in room 263 if you want to go in there."

Olivia nodded and left the group to go see her son and daughter-in-law.

Elliot stayed in the waiting room, "How did you keep them in line this whole time?" he asked, gesturing to the twins.

"I just told them that if they were patient and good, then they could see the new baby soon. And the coloring books didn't hurt."

Elliot chuckled, "You're right."

Six hours Later

Jake walked through the doors and into the waiting room. He was carrying a cute little bundle in his arms, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Sydney Jordan Stabler."

Elliot and Olivia smiled and walked over to where Jake was standing. They fawned over the child for several minutes before a nurse came to take Sydney to the nursery.

"Poor thing got your nose Elliot," Olivia joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I seem to have it on great authority that you like this nose."

"Well, yeah, on you, not the baby!"

**A/N: So what did you think? I'll take votes on whether you want Sydney to be a boy or a girl…I think I know, but I like to know yall's opinions too. Please R&R!!**


	19. No More Secrets

**Disclaimer: MINE MINE MINE…All MINE!!!! Lawyer whispers in ear … WHAT??? What do you mean you couldn't get 'em? whispers again DAMN YOU DICKIE!!!!! glares at Dick Wolf…**

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this…The first part of this chapter is for Rach…as a thank you for the J/J lovin' I enjoyed!!!…wink**

No More Secrets

She moaned as she felt his lips descend the column of her neck. Her hand thread through his light brown hair, as the other explored his shapely back for the first time in too long. His hands were not stationary either. They made their way down her slender form and tugged at her sweats.

He smiled into his ministrations as he heard her call his name in pleasure. He continued his journey and found his way to her breasts. He kneaded one while his lips and tongue offered up sensation to the other. Right when she thought she was going to die, he changed sides and upped the ante even more.

He inserted his fingers in the top of her sweats and pulled them off of her. Her panties were gone not long after. She returned the favor by ripping off his boxers. The two were tired of waiting. They hadn't been together in nearly a month, and neither could wait any longer!

"Now…" she ordered as she felt his fingers dance over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He allowed his fingers the access they had been craving and noticed that she had almost lost it right then. His tongue soon replaced his fingers and she couldn't believe what that was making her feel.

"Get up here!" she ordered. He licked his lips and kissed a trail up her body. "I need you in me now…" she panted. He grinned that patented Stabler grin and plunged into her. She gasped as her body readjusted to his size. He slowly extracted himself from her and thrust back into her hard.

"Faster! Harder!" she chanted. The two found their rhythm quickly and continued their dance for what seemed like hours. In reality, about twenty minutes later, both were on the verge of breaking. "I'm gonna cum," she whispered in his hear. "Me too," was his response. "Where?" he asked. "In me, cum in me!" she answered. He thrust into her a few more times and both fell over the edge at once.

He collapsed on top of her as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled the quilt over them to keep the cool night air from nipping at their rapidly cooling bodies. After work, the two had driven out to a secluded cliff near Rockaway Beach, and climbed into the bed of his truck.

After a few minutes, he broke the silence, "Rach…Thank you."

She looked at him curiously, "Thank you for what?"

"For forgiving me. I know that I didn't deserve it and I probably still don't, but thank you anyway. You have no idea how much it means to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "Luke…you don't need to thank me. I was miserable without you. I was just in shock when I found out how old you were and especially who your parents are. It was just a lot to take in all at once."

He nodded and gave her a small kiss on the temple, "I promise that from here on out, there will be no more secrets. None."

"Okay."

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss was about to deepen when her cell phone when off. She sighed and picked it up off the storage container, "Yeah," she answered, more than a little annoyed.

"Well, hello to you too," came the one voice she didn't want to hear right now.

"Please tell me we don't have a case and you were just calling to see if I knew what time we have to be at the interview tomorrow morning," she begged.

Olivia laughed, "Right, that is why I'm calling. Meet me at 5th and Broadway in thirty."

Rach looked at Luke and then her current state of undress, "Um…can that be a closer to forty-five or even sixty? You kinda caught me in the middle of something."

"Really? What exactly are you doing?"

_Your Son, _she thought, "Nothing really, but I'm not at home and I kinda need a shower before I can be anywhere."

"Okay, well, then just meet me at Belleview in an hour."

"That works. See ya then."

"Yeah, and tell whoever you are with that I'm sorry, but its your job."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'll see you in an hour Liv."

Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Luke, he had one of the cutest pouts on his face, "Rach…" he whined, "Do you really have to go? It isn't going to take you an hour."

Rachel laughed and winked, "Well, if you want a shower before you go home to that lovely father of yours, it might just take me an hour."

Luke grinned, "Good point," he finished with another deep kiss. The two got dressed and headed back to Rachel's apartment.

It was probably a little over an hour later when Rachel made it to the hospital. Olivia looked at her watch and glared at Rachel, "You're late."

Rachel looked at her watch and noticed that she was indeed about ten minutes late, "Sorry, I got caught up," she smiled as she thought of just how it was she was caught up.

"Right. Who is he?"

"Who is who? There is no one."

"I believe that," she said sarcastically. "I'm just glad it isn't my son."

"Ha ha, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know."

"Its okay. At least its over now."

"Yeah."

The two walked down the hallway and into their victim's room, all talk of Rachel's non-existent relationship with Luke forgotten.

Jake jolted awake suddenly at the sound of his daughter's cries. He looked over and saw his wife still sleeping on the opposite side of the bed. After putting Sydney down for her nap, the two had laid down to try and get some much needed rest.

Jake rolled out of the bed in his old room and walked to the bassinet that was settled in the corner. He smiled at the two week old who was settled in the cradle. He picked up the crying child and cuddled her into his chest. He walked into the living room and smiled at his mother.

"Hi Mom. When did you get home?" he asked, as he walked to the refrigerator to grab a bottle that Becca had made before falling asleep.

"Hi Sweetie. Oh probably about half an hour ago. Have you been sleeping long?"

He looked over to the clock after settling Sydney with the newly warmed bottle, "Um…a few hours. Just taking what we can get."

"I know what you mean. Now picture that times two, and you get how your father and I felt when Gage and Elyse were born," she said with a smile.

"No thanks. One is enough for now," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that is what I thought too. You don't get a choice."

Jake shook his head and settled back on the sofa. He looked down at his daughter and his heart swelled with love for her. She spit the nipple of the bottle out and signaled to her father that she was finished. Jake laid her against his shoulder and rubbed her back. Sydney burped and struggled to get comfortable in the crock of her father's neck. Jake brought her down and settled her in his arm. In no time Sydney was asleep again. He walked back to his old room and laid her back in the bassinet.

When he returned to the living room to spend some time with his mother, he noticed that his little brother had returned.

"Hey little brother, how was your date this afternoon?"

Luke looked at him with wide eyes, "Jake-"

"Date? You had a date? Do I know her?" Olivia asked from her position at the kitchen table.

Jake smirked, "Oops. I totally forgot she was sitting there."

"Uh-huh. I hate you," he whispered back. "Uh…no mom, you don't know her. Plus, I don't think I'm gonna see her again."

"Oh, that's too bad. It is good to see you move on though. Rachel had a date too, I am glad that yall finally got over yourselves."

"Yeah, finally," Luke muttered.

Jake laughed and walked back to his room to go back to sleep.

**So, what do yall think? I finally brought Sydney back, yay for me!!! R&R!!!!**


	20. The End

**Sorry for the wait guys…I don't have too many excuses so I am not going to worry you with them…but here is chapter 20…**

The End

Six Months Later

Luke and Rachel were along a path in Central Park, Luke's arm was wrapped around her waist and Rachel's head was resting on his shoulder. The two had now been dating for six months and both were falling in love. Today was a rare day off for Rachel and since Luke on break for the holiday season, they wanted to spend the whole day together.

"Let's sit over here," Luke said as he pulled Rachel toward a large tree. He sat down with his back against the tree and guided Rachel to sit between his legs.

"This is nice. I wish we could do this more often," Rachel commented.

"I know, but until we come clean with my parents we have to sneak around."

"I know."

Luke started kissing the back of Rachel's neck and playing with her hands. The two were so caught up in what they were doing that neither saw the soccer ball coming toward them. Once it hit Luke's leg he stopped and looked up. A little boy was running up to them and as soon as he got a look at the boy's face, he knew he was in trouble.

"LUKE!!" screeched the young boy.

"H…Hey Gage."

"Daddy! Daddy!-" he yelled in the direction he had come from.

"Gage no!" Luke tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Son? Gage where are you?" Elliot's voice could be heard.

"Here Daddy! Look, Luke is here!"

Rachel had gone wide-eyed and speechless when Gage ran up and now her mouth had gone dry as well. She couldn't believe that after doing such a great job at sneaking around for six months, they were going to get caught by Luke's little brother.

Elliot came around the tree and stopped in his tracks.

"Daddy, look, its Luke!"

"I see that son," he said calmly. "Lucas, Rachel"

"Hi Dad"

"Hey Cap"

"Rachel can you watch Gage for a moment while I talk to Lucas?"

Rachel looked at Luke and sighed, "Um…sure"

Luke got up and walked toward his father. Elliot led him a little farther from the other pair and glared at him for a second.

"Lucas Benjamin, what did I tell you about dating her?"

"Sir, I-"

"No don't talk! I told you that you were forbidden to see her. I told you that you could not see someone that is under my command or who is partnered with your mother. That woman is at least 6 years older than you! You should be dating someone in high school. You are still in high school and still 17 years old! I cant believe that you have been disobeying me! How long?"

"Si…si…six months sir."

"SIX MONTHS! That's it, I am calling your mother to come get you. You are in so much trouble!"

"Dad, we didn't do anything wrong. We are both of legal age and we love each other. You can't forbid me to see her!"

"I can and I just did. While you are still living under my roof, I can dictate when you go out and with whom!! You will not disobey me again."

"Yes, I will. I love her dad. I am going to propose to her!"

"Propose? Propose? You are 17 years old!"

"So?"

"If I had proposed to the girl I thought I loved at 17, then you wouldn't be here. You know nothing about love at 17."

Luke refused to answer him and turned back to return to his girlfriend and little brother. Elliot trailed after him.

"Take her home and get to the house," Elliot seethed.

Luke rolled his eyes and helped Rachel off the ground, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Okay. Bye Captain"

Luke and Rachel walked off and headed toward Rachel's apartment.

Later that night after Elliot yelled at Luke again, Luke was sent to his room. Olivia and Elliot had a long talk and decided that it was probably for the best if they let Luke date Rachel. Elliot wasn't happy about it, but he knew that being upset about this would make his wife upset with him and he didn't want her to be unhappy.

They told Luke the news and he happily thanked them for well over and hour. He then called his girlfriend and let her know. The couple was ecstatic.

As he told his father, that New Year's Eve, Luke proposed to Rachel. She happily accepted and the two were married a little over a year later.

27 Years Later

It was a sad day for the Stabler family. Today they were burying both Elliot and Olivia. El and Liv had died when a drunk driver hit their car as they were traveling back to New York from visiting Jake, Becca, Sydney, Tyler and Paige in North Carolina.

Even though the pair had long since been retired from the NYPD, it was only right that they each receive a cop's burial. There were hundreds in attendance to pay their respects for two of the finest officers that New York had ever seen.

Olivia and Elliot's children, Jake and Becca, Luke and Rachel, Gage and Elyse, along with their grandchildren, Sydney, Tyler, Paige, Luke's twins Erin and Ethan, and Gage's son Thomas, were sitting in the first couple of rows closest to the matching caskets. Each had tears in their eyes and heavy hearts.

The only good thing was that their parents had died together. Each of the children knew that it would have been impossible for one to live without the other, so dying together and being buried together is how their would have wanted it.

**The End…**

**Sorry that the ending is sad and that this chapter kinda sucked and was kinda short…but I wanted to finish this story because I ran out of ideas and didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long!! Please review and tell me what you think…**


End file.
